


I See your Horns

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Blood, Angels, Archangels, Badass Rey, Being Lost, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Biting, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Bottom Ben Solo, Bucket List, Consensual Sex, Contracts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Daggers, Dark Magic, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Finn, Dark Side Rey, Deal with a Devil, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dominance, Dominant Rey, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Snoke, F/M, Fallen Angels, False Memories, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Forehead Touching, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, Hell Trauma, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Human Sacrifice, Hunters & Hunting, Imagination, Intimacy, Knifeplay, Lies, Loneliness, Male Friendship, Manipulation, Mischief, Murder, Negotiations, Nice Armitage Hux, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Psychological Trauma, References to Addiction, References to Depression, Rings, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skeletons In The Closet, Snoke Being a Dick, Soul Selling, Spells & Enchantments, Suicidal Thoughts, Tails, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Touch-Starved, Trick or Treating, Trust Issues, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Wing Kink, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ******My demon love story for Halloween 🎃——-*** Thx LBellicose, my rock!🥰***Ben sighed, his typical afternoon staring at his computer screen. As always, his confidence was shot from another failed attempt at dating the night before.... his boss reminded him yet again how pathetic he truly was... he had no real purpose or future it seemed. He was nothing to no one... pointless... he would cry, but wouldn’t that just prove it? He cleared his throat, began going over financial reports again. His office door opened suddenly. The most jaw dropping creature sauntered in grinning. “Well, hello Mr. Solo!” She mused. He felt frozen. She took a seat on the edge of his desk, amused by his shocked expression. Toying with his tie, “I suppose there’s no need to beat around the bush... how would you like to end your contract? Which death would you prefer so I can collect your soul for my employer? You have many options from easy to truly gruesome, which would you prefer?” Ben noticed then her flicking tail, her black horns poking from her chestnut curls, and her now sprawling nightmarish wings expand. “I’m Rey by the way, you have a week to decide. Halloween at midnight is your deadline or I decide for you!”





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LBellicose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/gifts), [ReyNimanSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/gifts), [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts), [Audrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrina/gifts), [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/gifts), [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/gifts), [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts), [EnviousHera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/gifts).

Friday

“Solo !” Randolph Snoke yelled from his office.

Ben’s shoulders drooped. Nothing good ever came from his boss yelling for him... ever.

He pushed away from his desk and slowly made his way down the hall. His boss had a massive office, ornately decorated. His huge desk looked more expensive than Ben’s car.

The First Order Bank was a giant branch of a financial monster. They had their hands in everything, globally connected. Money hungry board of directors.

Ben shied, not looking up from the lovely dent he noticed in the shining floor.

”you were late by one minute this morning Solo! Time is fucking money! Do you like wasting my time and money you pathetic little fuck!” Snoke began his tirade.

It typically started with something simple like this then grew into whatever his boss could imagine.

He seemed to live for degrading him. Crushing his already fragile spirit. A stronger man would just shoot his boss between the eyes and be done with it... or perhaps shoot himself.

He had nothing anything except this job. 

Well... and one friend.

He worked late too much, some Saturdays. His social life was abysmal... women looked and acted like he was an idiot ...or a plague carrier. His family hated him, cutting him off and leaving him solely dependent on this miserable profession. 

His body was ok, he worked out a lot, loneliness and boredom. But he couldn’t look at himself in the mirror... his own reflection sickened him.

He was basically his boss’s human punching bag and it was normal to him now. He wasn’t worth anything else so why care anymore. He made enough to pay most of his bills, he liked his apartment, his car ran... he’d mastered surviving day by day. He had typical debt from college and such.

He zones out during these... chats. 

Probably a bad habit, but...

”do you fucking hear me!” A painful smack woke him from his thoughts. It left his jaw aching. 

“Yesss...sirrr... I’ll get right on it.” Ben retreated back to his own personal hell to hide and sift through the mountains of loan files. But now he also had his new tasks... did no one else work this damn hard here?

His best friend, only friend, Armitage Hux was a loan officer too. Ben has known the man since high school. They both had assholes for parents and bonded over hating well ...everyone who wasn’t them back then... people picked on them both for various reasons. 

Ben really needed to quit...

Or at least ask for a raise... or less overtime ...

Damn his jaw hurt.

His phone buzzed. Bazine was checking on their date time for Sunday. Drinks last night had sucked but... beggars couldn’t be picky.

She had plans Friday and Saturday night, but was squeezing him in Sunday. How generous. He’d been been asking for weeks. He was pretty sure she was dating other people already. But who was he to complain. 

He tapped a time and sighed. 

The restaurant she chose was way over his budget, credit card it was then. Yay ... more debt... 

He needed a new shirt probably. All his clothes were basic for the office. He only usually wore jeans and T-shirts at home... lounge pants or shorts. 

He could swing by a store tomorrow after lunch. 

He was the last to leave as always. He glanced at his clock it was 8 pm already.

Halloween was the following week. The company costume party Halloween night, and candy passed out during the day. He needed a costume still...

A date too would be great...

Now

”I ....what?!” Ben jerked backward causing his chair to topple. His breathing jagged. “Who the fuck... what the fuck... oh fucking hell!” 

He rubbed his face, mumbling to himself. 

He was jarred back to the present by a cackle. 

Yep... it was still there. She was still there. Looking down at him from his own desk. Highly entertained it seemed.

”aw... sweetheart, did you forget after so long you made the deal? Or hope it was a bad dream? You poor baby!” She smiled, showing a glint of fangs. “ ten years goes by faster than anyone thinks. But you got what you wanted... money, power, health, temporary immortality, bitches at a whim... cars and shit... didn’t you buy an island? Anyway, it’s irrelevant. By Halloween you are my appointment so you need to pick. Or I pick how you leave this life bud! And honestly, sometimes I’m a real cunt so you really don’t want me to pick!” 

Rey gave him a flirty wink before crossing her legs.

Ben swallowed. Still grasping at maybe he’d fell asleep at his desk...

She was gorgeous... much hotter than even Bazine... scary, but still ...damn.

He thinks if he had to go ... wait! Contract?

”I’ve never signed any contract for any of those things... I’m living in a shitty apartment, I don’t have money or power... or bitches as you say... I’m a flunky loan guy at a bank. I have debt...” He closed his eyes. He really was a sad excuse of a human being. 

Rey smirked. “Well, Mr. Solo this is your fine and lovely signature... see right there.” Instantly a fancy contract appeared and there in red writing was indeed his name. But he didn’t recognize it. 

He was so confused.

He looked a bit closer as she held it out. The date...

The date next to his name was his original hire date. The first day he walked into the First Order Bank! He sat with Randolph Snoke himself that day! The man had lured him in with promises and flattery about his potential! About how he was needed for the company to thrive!

”Rey, I really didn’t do this. Um... Ms. demon lady... I just work at a bank... I do loans... credit cards... mortgages... I am no one... I have nothing ... am nothing...” Ben stuttered out painfully.

Rey’s smile receded, she hopped off his desk. Squatting unceremoniously before him she gripped his cheeks and kissed him hard on his shocked lips.

Ben felt like she was digging into every brain cell and burning him alive. He would scream ...it hurt so bad, if he could move.

She jerked back. Looking at her mark with uncomfortable sympathy, “Well fuck! That slimy prick bastard...” 

Ben fainted. 


	2. The job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyanna loved her job. She collected selfish souls for the devil to torment for the rest of existence. It was satisfying to see their greedy mouths scream. Watch their skin pealing... she usually only dealt with lower level deals, but this mark was a ten year contract. The sweet deals. These humans never really understood what they were getting or giving. Maulderan, Maul has been in charge of this type. But he was slain recently by a hunter, so Rey was given a new rank and promotion. She planned to do it well. Training would take a few months. She was stoked! She grinned in the mirror, straightened her outfit, she polished her horns. Her wings had grown, requiring stretching. She would fly a bit more. Rather than just poofing about... that was so lazy, leave that to the elder demons... anyone over 1,000 deserved to be a little lazy.

Then.

“I can’t believe Maulderan got defeated... he was so old and powerful...Finn it’s creepy.” Rey told Finnegan. 

Finnegan was a mischief demon, his whole chore was fucking with people... he adored it. “I know right! Crazy!”

They met as often as they could in neutral places.

Finnegan was young like Reyanna, just 200 years of age.

They’d bonded easily in the pits, scraping by to survive among the true monsters of hell... the pets. Some larger than whole human cruise ships. 

The devil’s children were so vast and various formed, attachments rare among them.

Always competing. 

But they all had purpose... either in hell or on earth. 

“Rey, have you been to earth much? I go so much I worry I’m going soft... I even... I’ve even slept with a few humans.” Finn blushed with shame.

”oh shit ! Finn that’s so gross!” Her face twisted in disgust. “They’re so ugly ...and mushy ...and fucking pinkish! They smell wierd! They don’t even have tails!” 

He shrugged, “I know... but they do interesting things when they like each other ...or even sometimes when they don’t... it’s funny. More fun than you think.”

Rey punched his chest. “Don’t be a dumbass... Satan will feed you to Millicent if you loose focus!”

They scanned the area.

From the cave edge they could see for miles.

Humans didn’t climb this high. Too dangerous.

”tag ! You’re it fucker !” Rey hollered smacking his back.

She dove off the edge and zoomed straight down before suddenly zipping back toward the clouds.

Her wings obsidian art in motion.

Finnegan chuckled. “You’re mine bitch!” Racing after her himself.

They acted more like two kids in these secret moments.

Dare say, they loved each other.

Or as close to love as heartless demons could. They didn’t torture or eat each other.

Rey was ecstatic to train with Master Skywalker.

He was a legend among the damned. Once a powerful angel, he fell. She wondered what he’d been like in heaven.

She knew little about the original fall, just that the humans knew even less. 

They zipped through treetops and behind waterfalls. 

No one below could see them.

Not unless they wanted to be.


	3. Cower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon... a demon just kissed him. Granted, it was to scour his mind, but still ! She was a hot demon... Ben blinked and realized she’d left him cowering there.

“You were glammed Mr. Solo... it’s a dirty little loophole, but... not illegal. Sorry.” Rey paced.

Her tail reminded him of a lion... maybe a cat? He was somewhat mesmerized by it flicking around as she moved. Her hair deep chestnut and falling elegantly, long and silky. 

Her horns were dark like her bony, feathered wings. Was it suicidal to desperately have an urge to touch them... lick them? Probably...

As she talked her clawed hands clenched and unclenched, her arms moving animatedly. She seemed... very angry.

He found her raging oddly exhilarating, her skin was flushed red as she grew louder. He reached up, his fingers to his lips... it had hurt, her kiss. But wow... 

The more he looked, the more certain he was that she was a walking beautiful death.

He tried to hide his traitorous hard dick. 

He needed to go home...

”um... I hate to interrupt, but it’s really late... it’s Friday... I’ve had a really shitty day... could I maybe go home?” He said it like he was a small child seeking permission. Turned on or not, she terrified him.

Rey stopped, acknowledging his presence “Oh, fuck... I forgot about you there didn’t I?” 

Ben winced.

He knew he was inconsequential... but jeeze. “Yeah, still here. Since my soul is ...um ...still mine until next week, can I go home...?”

Rey smirked. “Of course sweetheart! Go do whatever it is you do... play Xbox... feed your cat... fuck your girlfriend... or boyfriend... whatever. I’ll be in touch, I need to check on ...something.”

”I ...don’t have...” He started to correct her. 

In a flash she was gone, only the mild smell of sulphur and lavender left in her place.

Ben scrambled to get up, turned off his computer and ran out. He locked up and drove home in a mild daze.

He plopped onto his couch legs wide. Opening the beer he’d grabbed. He drank it down fast. “Nope... not enough.” He grabbed another and did the same. 

An entire 6 pack later of budwiser, and he felt slightly less stiff. He texted Hux.

Hux was busy, at some dive bar with Phasma and Poe... a few more with names Ben didn’t recognize. His friend was branching out somewhat... good for him.

He stared at his shoes, briefcase, and tie. They sat haphazardly on the floor by his front door, his keys thrown on the counter. He barely remembered driving home.

Shower... he needed a shower.

He stumbled.

Yep, he could feel how fast he drank those cans now.

He took a cold shower, grumbling... landlord hasn’t fixed it yet... apparently.

Ben sighed, collapsed into his bed naked. His stupid clock glaring at him... fuck, it was already after midnight.

This part at least he could enjoy.

His exhausted eyes closed.

He liked the quiet.

”ahhhh...” he muttered starting to drift.


	4. Dress to impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben woke up dropping to the floor in an inelegant tumble. Feet tangled in his sheets. “Ug! Shit!” He scowled. His morning wood nudging his thigh... oh yeah, slept butt ass naked...he remembered being too lazy to bother. His head throbbed.

Now

His arctic shower definitely woke him up.

As did his morning rub and tug.

His coffee maker decided it was also the perfect time to revolt and refuse to work. “Figures...” he grumbled. It seemed to be his lovely lot in life.

Ben stared at his closet selections.

They were equally split... work and home. He chose an old Nirvana T-shirt and jeans in the end. There’d be nobody to impress as he shopped today and ran his errands.

He did his few dishes, inhaled a protein bar, checked his mail box in the lobby of his building. Glad not to run into anyone and be forced into awkward small talk.

His hair blew all over as the wind hit him going out the door. He huffed. 

His car sat waiting. 

He’s had it forever it feels like. The ugly piece of shit... 

But it got him where he needed to go... well, most of the time. College and beyond. It beat walking. 

2004 Pontiac Sunfire, shit brown interior that was stained and worn out... orange paint job that just annoyed him... 

He chuckled to himself.

He got stranded so many times...

There was a bungee cord keeping the hood intact, duct tape holding lights in place, the lights tended to go out randomly... the engine loved to stall while he was driving at the most inoportune moments... it was cheaply made and the ride rough... always so loud in the car...

But it had been his. 

No help from his parents. It looked starkly like an eyesore next to their brand new varieties... but of course they changed cars like their underwear so...

Must be fucking nice !

Most of his weekly checks went to bills and he threw as much as he could towards making a dent in his student loans. His grades not enough for full financial aid. 

He parked where he could, he truly despised going to the damn mall.

He needed a nice name brand shirt for Sunday night... Bazine would notice. She had commented on his clothes at drinks. Yes, maybe the Gap... or Buckle... or what was it? ... American Eagle? Though paying $50-$70 turned his stomach...

He could buy several at Walmart or the Dollar store for that amount.

What was so bad about a damn T-shirt? He had nice ones?!

He was standing in his underwear trying to decide which button up to try on next and glanced at the pants the sales girl insisted would look good...

”sup bone bag ?!” A delightfully torturous voice chirped. “Well well... you are packing huh!” He jumped when her hand cupped his crotch from behind.

”holy-! Don’t do that!” Ben demanded turning out of her grip. “Can you just... let me get dressed?”

Rey smirked.

”actually no. I wanted to offer an opportunity, I’m checking on a way out of your contract. But, if it doesn’t work, I think you are entitled to a decent last week. Your life kinda sucks balls... I checked. How about I help you with a little bucket list of sorts. Could be a laugh, a bit of fun before you decide how you want to die.” She got so close, he was overwhelmed by her scent filling the changing room.

”I don’t have to...” Rey let her fingers glide from his chest to his abs. “But... call me a saint, you deserve something from this shit show.” 

He felt like his heart would burst as she nuzzled along his chin and neck with her nose. Her lips so ... “um... that ... might be ok.” His tone nervous and volume slight.

She turned away giggling. “You’re still scared of me, I’m not going to kill you now silly! I don’t just eat humans or murder them for no reason... besides, you’re safe until Halloween bucko!”

He swallowed, slowly reaching for the clothes closest.

”oh no sweetheart!” She batted his hand away. “If we’re doing this you’re getting extra help!” 

She flicked her wrist and they were out of the store changing room. Both perched in his car. “I’m still...?”

Rey laughed.

It was infectious.

Ben looked down to see sleek high dollar jeans and the softest T-shirt he’d ever felt.

”it’s Armani... looks dashing. You also have an outfit for your date... and a closet full of much nicer suits for work. I added shoes and other accessories... that watch you’re sporting is a $30,000 timepiece Chico!” Rey boasted.

Ben paled.

”um... thanks?” He managed.

”Now, this car is a piece of shit, really is a fucking miracle it hasn’t exploded with you in it years ago! And I’m sorry, but it’s god damn hideous!” Rey snapped her fingers. 

Ben gasped.

He was in a brand new 2019 Milenium Falcon, the most expensive and sought after car this year. He couldn’t breathe... he was sitting in a 6 million dollar car! All the latest tech... ridiculous interior! Impeccable paint job! A car like this... you felt like you were flying... like a damn god! 

There were like 2... maybe 3 out there!

”Christ help me...” Ben released the steering wheel. “I ...”

”you deserve some spoiling, bossman has enjoyed the fruits of selling your soul, shouldn’t you get a few perks?” Rey slid her claws along his thigh. “Punch it Solo... make her fucking purrrrrrrr!”

Ben had to be dreaming. 

This was... this was insane!

But... just in case...

Ben pushes the button. Cranked the stereo system. The engine roared. 

He zipped out of the parking lot blaring Johnny Cash. Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. 

Rey’s purplish skin looked amazing, her long hair flowing. He wondered how she was hiding her massive wings...

She really was so ...pretty. 

He needed to quit stealing glances at her horns... her toned freckled limbs... her clothes barely covered the essentials. He willed his cock to behave as they drove.

”you’re a funny one...” Rey commented. “Your thoughts are screaming in a thousand directions, though one train of thought dominates... you are sexually attracted to me... the demon who will kill you and collect your soul! Truly masochistic... but amusing.”

”you’re... well, I’m only human... and you’re a beautiful demon. I figured demons were ya know, ugly... hideous.” Ben replied. “Not that you’re not really fucking scary... but hot too. I haven’t spent this much time around a hot girl in like, well,... ever...”

Rey considered him.

He drove steady, she could tell he was trying to ignore her hand on his thigh rubbing. He was ok looking for a human, though she liked a big set of horns on a strong male. So pale and pink. He was in good health though... fit.

Humans were so very fragile, he was built for endurance.

”flattery won’t save your soul Mr. Solo.” She declared, but there was no venom behind it.

”Ben... call me Ben.” He requested.

”Ben, well Ben... I will help you have a good date so you can get laid before you die. Sound good?” Rey teased.

She smirked when she saw how red his ears got, his neck.

His whole body tensed.

Rey wondered how dear Benny would look sprawled under her... at her mercy instead of the woman in his head. His date...

She snarled.

He was her human...

Wait... no. No... he wasn’t.


	5. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey knelt demonstrating respect. Her new master ran a talon along her back just shy of piercing her hide. “Shall we begin Reyanna?”

Then.

”But why are they so weak? You’d think humans would value having that light, it’s such a precious gift!” Rey fumed. 

Luke chuckled, “very true young one... they never understand what they give up until it’s gone. Once they see the truth... they beg and attempt to barter a new deal... death isn’t even a reprieve at that point.”

She nodded, scanning the pages before her, the text was ancient. “You have known those who decline though?”

“Yes... some hearts are free of corruption. They don’t seek material ... power... lust... what holds value to those priceless souls costs nothing. Those are the most potent to acquire... Darkness thrives on such sacrifices.” Luke took the text from her, guiding her to the lake of fire.

Rey recognized the vast pool. 

She saw many faces within... sad, angry, lost. “Why make deals that are so temporary? Don’t they see how fast 10 years goes?”

”time doesn’t mean the same to most humans... most of them can’t see beyond the moment they desire something... they are desperate to have that instant gratification. Status, wealth, fame... over in a flash... leaving an empty life.” Luke pointed at the gates. “You grow from stealing their souls... your own darkness increases and winds. It would suffocate your soul if demons had one. It serves a purpose... weeding out the vile so that the worthy reach heaven. The angels don’t have the stomach for making such deals... so here we are.”

”But you were one once, you chose to fall with him...” She prodded.

He considered her. “I did... and I’ve watched him create you and millions of others... but none in secret, God sees it all. Gave Satan that ability. He doesn’t want those souls, not really... choking his perfect realm...”

Rey grins, her little fangs biting her bottom lip. The texts have shown her just how limitless she is... her only line in the sand is herself.

With a flick or snap of her finger, her imagination could create anything... everything... as her creator did once.

Deals could be so ridiculously shortsighted... or as complicated as she wanted. 

Deals were solid and clear.

Futures etched in the cosmos.

She’s stumbled a bit, but Master Skywalker was patient. Relic of his angelic past perhaps. More hermit now than master...

But he still taught her how to make them suffer... how to manipulate them... how to kill a human ways their tiny brains could never conceive of.

He was a legend. Wielder of pure light. Just as Rey held her fire sword... both deadly.

A collector whose never lost a soul... or had anyone escape a contract... favored by God’s prince Lucifer the fallen. 

Immortality could be won.

Youth and health attained.

Materialistic whims a plenty...

Fame and power...

Love or sexual gratification sated...sin was limitless.

Rey learned wholeheartedly at his hooves. Sneering at the weaker demons, the deformed... neglected... the shunned...

She wondered what he’d looked like before as an angel... his wings less vicious... beautiful features.

”your mark is yours, you can create anything up to the day of the deadline. They always have a week to make final preparations, they always have the option to choose how they die... but if they won’t, you pick. If they make you pick...” Luke snarled. “You make it fucking hurt! Brutal and agonizing just because you can... because they dared disrespect their own contract! Some of the beasts have no honor...”

Rey practiced her spells, the damned were similar to corpse at a medical school... she could slice into them all she wanted. They were at her mercy. At all hell’s mercy. Practice makes perfect. 

A humbling realization she figured.

Finnegan waited for her after training. He shared every trick he pulled, every nasty irk... from silly to the truly cruel games.

Rey couldn’t tell him every aspect of her training, but he envied her power level. Mischief demons were a much lower bracket.

Back in her cave, she glanced over the file for her first 10 year mark. His contract was easy at least to conclude. Cut and dry... he’d used his thoroughly. She wondered what death he’d pick.

Luke told her some picked crazy deaths to make their exit infamous...

Some just didn’t want pain...

Some wanted a sexual end so they felt wanted right to the second...

Accidentals were common choices, animal attacks exciting...

Suicides sometimes...

Blazes of glory!

Some really wierd...

Rey hoped for a fun one.

Maybe skinning him? Cliff jumping? A nice heart attack during an orgy?

Rey smirked. 

Mr. Solo was getting no sympathy from her... he’d had a saturated life of excess, he deserved this. His soul forfeit. Being the big shot... the big kahuna... humble pie for Mr. Bossman coming up ! 

She even knew already how she’d greet him. 

He would not see her coming!


	6. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey left Ben at his new luxury apartment. His fancy ride secure in his private garage. He had been so sickeningly grateful and happy! Ewwww! His light got brighter somehow... it was all so odd. Why wasn’t he more pissed off?! Storming and slashing?! She needed Finn... she needed advice pretty fucking bad.

Now. 

“Finn! Thank fuck ...” Rey’s chest heaved. Her words flopped out in a blurry flopping tirade.

He cocked his head. “Whoa! Slow down... what’s up?” 

“My damn mark...! His file was motherfucking bullshit! He is a not some big wig asshole! He is a poor sap flunky who gets his balls busted by everyone! Fucked up the ass by life by a spiked dildo! And not the good kind!” Rey sulked, dropping to the stone floor. “He was glammed Finn... he started a damn shitty office job and got tricked into signing a contract he had no knowledge of. His boss reaped the benefits while his sorry ass just suffered. He had a crappy car... worthless bank account... barely a social life or love life... no nothing. Shit ...god damn it!” Her palms dug at her eye sockets. 

This... interest to fix it?

Why did it matter to her?

Finn patted her back. “It isn’t your fault, some dick figured out a reach around and your guy got royally fucked. Sucks, but...”

She turned to him, eyes watery. “He’s actually nice...”

Her friend gave her a wary gaze. “Well, hmmmm. What can I do?”

Rey perked up, wings flaring. “Oooooohhhhh fuck yeah! You my dear wonderful asshat are going to fuck with his devious boss. I can’t touch him .... he’d get suspicious ...but you can on the fly. And I’ll try to give my mark a hell of a send off until I know for sure there’s no way out of his contract.”

”You need Rosetta... she can get into the history. She works as a archive demon under master Yoda. Bossman has pulled this shit before... I’d bet my third nut!” Finn declared.

Rey grinned, “ha! Yeah... get his dog to shit in his expensive shoes if he has one. Or neighbor dogs! Put his favorite car keys in the toilet! Hide every single right sock his sorry ass owns! Hmmm... make sure his taillight is out and he gets a flat fucking tire! Make sure all his food goes bad in his refrigerator... and just keep going. I trust your judgement. Someone knows about this, or the files wouldn’t have been forged. It had Ben Solo’s name, but all the other information was the boss’s tracks.”

”don’t get attached Rey! He’s a human who’s a mark at the moment... not a damn pet for you to adopt. Humans can be tricky like demons... use you.” He hugged her. “But... also, check around his office. Maybe bossman has manipulated others into signing similar?”

Rey nodded. “He might... he could easily have multiple contracts under his belt. But who glammed for him? It’s illegal as hell! I wish I could ask Master Skywalker, but even looking into this shows a compassion I’m not supposed to have for this human. I could get us both punished.”

”he’s already losing his soul...” Finn retorted.

”not yet he hasn’t!” Rey flew off determined. 

Finn would dispense some much deserved cosmic justice to dickhead, and she would do her job... but she could work with the grey area here. She could really make Ben feel closure if this went south. Give him an honorable death.

First she needed to check out the archives... Ben was safe where he was, enjoying the good she whipped up. She needed to find out how to trace the demon who glammed him... why anyone would help his boss cheat contracts. 

Then she could go to her master... or to Satan himself! 

She growled.

Maybe he wasn’t her pet... but he was her mark until Halloween, and no one could touch him beyond the devil, he belonged to her.

Mind, body, and soul !


	7. Influx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Rosetta, I need to be a bit low key nosey within the archives...Finnegan said you got the hookup.” Rey gave the vertically challenged archive demon a flirty wink. The turquoise demon grinned, motioning for Rey to follow her.

Now

”Only because Finny is so adorablezzz... I don’t look for trouble ya know.” She unlocked a massive golden door. “You can call me Rose... Rosetta makes me sound even more like a damn fairy.”

Rey laughed. “Got it. So, I have this mark, he’s a 10 year contract soul. I found a discrepancy... he did sign an ironclad parchment, but... he saw something different when he signed. He saw regular employment paperwork.”

Rose’s eyes widened, “oh fucking hell... poor sap was glammed... I take it he’s losing his soul and got no perks huh?”

”not one... he’s pretty pathetic actually, but nice guy. Hasn’t tried to kill me once since I revealed myself.”

Rose nodded, hummed as she tugged out multiple thick dusty books.

Rey saw her examining.

An hour later. ”Well, there’s your mark... but he isn’t the first. This human Randolph Snoke has a deal in place... he has been alive a long time. Fades back a bit as needed to appear as someone new, but really it’s him. He signs over employees in his place so he has kept his soul. Technically they sign these contracts... but they never got the benefits and always lose their soul... Apparently Maulderan was devouring extra souls himself as payment for glamming them. When that hunter... Garth? I think, anyway ...when that hunter killed him it fucked the arrangement. Because you listened to Ben Solo when he claimed he had no idea... Maulderan couldn’t have cared less since he knew... This Snoke was Alfred, then Aleson, then Abraham, then Reginald, now Randolph. He’s ridiculously wealthy... powerful among the humans, smart. No one has ever looked at these magical volumes...no one ever bothered...”

Rey sat back on her heels. “Well...”

So Maul knew...

He always knew...

He let innocent souls be taken to Satan... he devoured others himself...

He could not avoid the transactions being recorded by Hell, but no one looked... Maul and this greedy human Snoke faced no wrath or inquiry.

”how many?” Rey asked.

Rose sifted. “Um...a lot, every 10 years one was taken for contracts to Satan... at least 2 or 3 extra eaten by Maul...”

Rey felt sick again... Maul gave demons a bad name... 

It was one thing to take a truly valid contracted soul, so very corrupt to take only false ones... innocents... though innocent souls were more delicious... more potent...

It bothered her that Maul had been honored... that Prince Lucifer never questioned his tasty gifts.

”Thankyou Rose... I need to get back to my human. He deserves a nice long bucket list fulfilled if I can’t get him out of this. But, check for ways around this glammer loophole for me. Also, check if a demon or human has been convicted and punished for this before? I may have to talk to Master Skywalker later... if I find enough evidence ...if we find a way to save his soul.” Rey felt certain for once,his future depended on her. It shouldn’t even matter... yet...

Rey returned to Earth. 

Time to get Benny ready for his date!


	8. Witless man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben ignored his trepidation. He was wearing the name brand clothes... trying not to think of how expensive they were. He put on the cologne... the shoes... Bazine would like them... well, him. He shoved his wallet in his pocket.

Now

Rey observed him.

He was sweating...

Figiting...

Ben Solo looked very... nervous.

He looked more like he was facing a death squad instead of a hot woman for dinner and probably sex.

She chuckled. He needed a good fucking... A grand fuckening!

It was... precious.

“She’ll love it all Benji! Demon’s honor... cross my heart... if I had one!” Rey laughed some more. 

She could see his thoughts merging into a vortex... his dating history was a joke. He has felt emasculated most of his life. By his mother... his classmates... his lovers...

Has this sack of bones never felt love? Joy? Bliss? Wasn’t that what humans craved? ... fought wars for? 

“Ben...” Rey slid behind him. 

He stiffened.

”you are a fine specimen... female humans like males with your build... features. You are also a good one... you have worked hard despite your situation, remained kind despite being chewed up and spit out by your life.” She ran her talons carefully down his back, then forward over his chest.

Ben sighed.

Like he hadn’t been touched in an eternity.

Rey smirked. “Now, hop than fine ass into the fantastic car you now own and woo the pussy you’re going to dominate tonight.”

He nodded.

Now

He loved this damn car.

It really did give him the illusion of flight.

Of being a god on the road.

Rey whispered pointers in his mind of how to carry himself with confidence, how to speak.

He picked up Bazine.

She had been impressed by his ride, his attire.

Even more at the restaurant when they were greeted by the owner, guided to their table. They had it all to themselves. A $3,000 bottle of wine sat in ice at their table. Perfect lighting. Roses. 

“Well well Ben...I had no idea!” Bazine praised. Her perfectly manicured nails raked his thigh under the table.

He was instantly hard. Terrified.

Rey lurked in the shadows.

She didn’t like the woman’s mind... she saw Ben as easy pickings. Someone to manipulate and use for everything he had to offer. The whore was seeing multiple men... using them all. She wrackedup gifts... money... status... fame... she saw Ben as a secret trove to squeeze dry.

But... Ben deserved something...

He has been lonely...

Rey sulked and growled. She watched it unfold. 

The dinner went well... every course. They drained 2 bottles of wine.

A driver mysteriously appeared and took them to Ben’s new apartment. Bazine had made out with and groped him all the way there.

Rey seethed.

Ben seemed so overwhelmed as Bazine stripped for him inside his living room... tugged him to his huge king sized bed. 

Rey clenched her fists as the woman removed Ben’s clothes... knelt to suck him down.

Ben closed his eyes groaning, Rey could tell he was quite drunk... overloaded with sensation. He swayed.

The sex itself seemed empty to the demon... to the point.

Bazine bent over the bed faking enthusiasm and interest. She came ... so did Ben. When he lay rasping, he reached for her to hold her a while after. Bazine had laughed... reminding him she had somewhere to be. Maybe next time... 

Ben looked sad... he was touch starved. Desperate for intimacy... closeness... affection...

He wasn’t supposed to be sad!

Fuck that cunt!

That skanky bitch!

Rey held herself back from ripping Bazine’s legs off and beating her to death with them. Ben wouldn’t want that.

But... (Rey would visit Bazine later and give her a good scare during her sleep... make her feel true pain... show her how ugly she really was...)

Ben showered after his date left...

And much to Rey’s dismay, he cried beneath the spray. Depressed that even playing the role of Mr. wealthy hadn’t made him worth someone caring ...

He yanked on a pair of silky black pajama bottoms and climbed into bed.The wine was creating a fuzzy headache now... his heart hurt... he just wanted to pass out and forget the pointless night.

Getting laid hadn’t helped anything...

Rey waited until he was out cold before cradling him. She guessed his pinkish skin wasn’t so awful... his squishiness not too repellent... he actually smelled ok... he wasn’t too horrible... 

She didn’t like seeing him cry... it pained her...

That fact ...ate at her.

But, she stroked his hair gently to soothe his rough sleep. She kissed his temple sending happiness and relief into his dreams.

A slight smile decorated his snoozing form. He mumbled about lavender... and sulphur...

Rey felt warmth creep inside...


	9. Wing zing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben had the most fabulous dreams... he felt happy when he blinked awake. Peaceful. Content. His drowning sadness gone? He realized he wasn’t alone... but he knew Bazine left? Oh... Oh !

Now

Ben sat up. 

“You don’t actually sleep do you?” He asked Rey, rubbing his eyes.

Rey smirked, “don’t need to... could though, I can eat your sustenance too if I have the urge... but don’t require anything like that.”

He nodded. “You watched me...?”

Rey stared... doe-eyed.

Was he asking if she’d watched him fuck...?

cry...?

or sleep...?

”I ... yes...” she stumbled out. 

He flinched. “I was... not impressive. She wasn’t interested in me past the imaginary facade you created. I didn’t really feel good having sex with her... just more alone after. Empty. Sex has never been all that Earth shattering for me though... relationships have never gone... well.” He examined her closer. “But, my dreams... I don’t know what I dreamt, but they were good ones... did you do that to me?”

”I’m sorry, I felt your misery... she hurt you... I needed to wash that away. It’s not typical demon protocol. I shouldn’t have held you... or...” She stopped, realizing her confession.

He reached toward her. “Can I... can I touch them? Your wings?”

That was odd. 

No one ever...

”I guess...” she replied, embarrassed.

Ben tentatively let his fingers run along the dark bone and feathers. Deep, dark, obsidian. Not soft or serene, but there was something tragically beautiful about them.

Rey could see his pajama bottoms bulging... just this made him hard?!

”angel wings are soft... pretty... demons have rough edges...cruel features...” Rey tried to state, but a whimper escaped her lips as he explored. Her lids drooped...

What was this sensation?

Was he enchanting her somehow?

She felt herself dampening between her thighs... her deepest parts clenching in reaction to his hands. She groaned when he got closer still... as he licked along one wing... kissing and whispering...

”they are amazing Rey... unique...who knew there was such ...such a thing as a wing kink.” He chuckled. “I believe you’ve made me have one...”

Rey was on fire... was this lust?

Was this... sexual?

She’s had sex with other demons... she has never felt this... whatever the fuck this is !

Rey jerked away breathing hard. “Don’t ...do that again...”

She forced out the words, but in the back of her head she could see Ben doing those things while he pounded into her from behind...

while she rode him...

”I’m sorry... I just...” He was frazzled, ashamed. 

Rey shoved him from his bed. “It’s Monday! Go to work!” 

She knew she sounded hateful. 

Now 

She poofed away.

She needed away from his glance... his nearness...

She hid in her cave.

Ridding herself of her few clothes, she slid into her lava pool. She ran her talons across her own hard nipples and abs. One grazing down lower against her clit... she needed release...

She can’t want this damn human!

This nice...

fragile...

doomed fucking human!

Damn it all to fucking Lucifer himself!

She screamed out his name as her juices gushed into the hot liquid... hiding her shame.

Chest heaving, she cringed... it wasn’t enough!

Fuck !

Fuckity Shit Fuck !

Damn him and his stupid...

She shouldn’t care about him?!

She shouldn’t feel attraction to him?!

She was probably going to have to murder the poor adorable bastard!!!

Rey sighed.

Wiping her brow.

His touches... her wings... it had been so delicate.

Almost worship...

Almost romantic...

It had made her feel weak for the first time in 200 years... 

Demons didn’t do this shit! 

Right?!

Finn said... damn it...

She needed to get back to him... he was surely at his office now.

She’d made promises...


	10. Suit and tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Thankyou LBellicose for always encouraging! 😉🥰💋🎃😈 4 chapters. Today ! Whoop whoop ! ****
> 
> Yo Solo! Missed you for drinks!” Hux hollered into Ben’s doorway. “You shouldn’t work so late for that asshole man, I mean really... just tell him to eat a dick next time and join us. Phasma thinks you’re kinda cute, pretty sure she’d at least blow you... she’s pretty pissed at her boyfriend right now. Her and Poe... Jesus! Snogging like fucking teenage freaks Friday night!” Ben forced a slight smile. Hux meant well.

Now

He could be a right prick, but Ben loved Hux like a brother.

A brother he wanted hug sometimes... strangle other times...

But, he could always count on him. He always had his back.

”Sorry I missed it. I really had some paperwork that couldn’t be put off to Monday. I didn’t come in all weekend though...” Ben offered.

Hux tutted. “Still ...oh! How’d the date go Sunday? You told me drinks were awkward, but did dinner go better?” 

Ben hesitated. 

Hux smirked. “You got laid didn’t you?! Damn that was quick Solo! You have been chasing Bazine for a while... congrats man.” 

Ben shrugged. “She... was not interested in more, not what I’m looking for anyway. She’s really hideous inside Hux... really materialistic. I want someone to want just me. To like me... not my money ...not my stuff... me.”

Hux looked confused. “Stuff? Money? Dude, you’re broke as hell... your parents had money. They cut you off years ago. You are cursed with a safety hazard for a car and the shittiest apartment ever! Your rats have pet rats... Shouldn’t you be thankful she even gave you the time of day?”

”I came into some ...funds, I’m living somewhere nice, I have a cool car, nice clothes... she just wanted those things... fucking her meant nothing. She couldn’t leave fast enough...” Ben explained.

Hux frowned. “Well, shit... I’m glad you got dealt a good hand for once... sorry she was a gold digging cunt.”

”yeah...” Ben sighed.

”the right girl will...love you I mean, just for you. You’re a good guy, don’t let anyone make you feel like you’re worth less than everything. You know I love you man, you’re the family I picked for myself. You deserve happiness with an amazing girl.” Hux came closer and patted Ben’s shoulder. 

Ben looked up at his friend. “Thanks... there is someone else. But it’s really... complicated. She could truly be the death of me... she’s so beautiful. So out of my reach though... another species compared to anyone I’ve ever known.”

”then pursue it ! Ben, life is too damn short to be fucking scared! Bazine was a selfish bitch... maybe this other fits you better.” Hux encouraged.

”shit! I got to do a closing, I’ll holler at you after work Solo... at least one drink with me. No excuses.” Hux turned and left quick. Time had gotten away from him. 

Snoke didn’t yell at Hux as much... but... better not to poke the beast.

Ben endured a rather long tongue lashing after lunch. He could taste the acrid flavor of bile in his throat. God, why did he ever stay here?

Ben returned to his office, brain throbbing like a band was marching through it.

”Hi Ben.” Rey appeared.

”Rey... you left so fast...” he started.

”yeah, sorry. Had shit to do ya know...” she twisted his tie between her fingers. Delight reached her eyes. “So... Benji... ever get a nice ol’ Bj at work?”

He almost choked on his tongue.

”I’ll assume no...” Rey grinned.

Fangs glinting.

Tail twitching. “Your desk is really awful small...” She scrunched her nose.

She snapped her fingers.

A huge solid desk took the place of the sad one he’d always had. 

Ben froze. 

Rey knelt down and crawled under his desk, she looked quite comfortable beneath the new one... sinful.

He couldn’t speak... his words stolen from him.

Rey had to... she had to realize...

”Solo ! You fucking worthless little shit !” He was back. “You missed the Anderson deadline, I needed that loan file finished this morning! Not this afternoon! What the fuck have you been doing?” Snoke screamed at him, Ben knew anyone near by was not looking... hiding...

Ben didn’t want to look up...

But he raised his eyes. Pride erased. “I apologize sir, I was almost done. I should have worked through lunch or come in early. I will get it finished now.”

Snoke sneered. “See that you do. I don’t know why I keep you around... such a lazy fuck...”

Ben startled.

Rey had rolled his chair back toward his desk... she unzipped his pants... guided his member free...

”I ...will do b...better sir...” Ben barely managed as Rey’s mouth encircled him, careful with her fangs. He was hard immediately. Painfully hard. 

“You need to focus, this is a privilege to work for First Order Bank... you are lucky I haven’t fired you. You barely have two working brain cells half the god damn time !” Snoke drolled on. 

Ben struggled not to moan loud as Rey’s tongue whipped around his shaft over and over as she sucked. He felt like he would explode.

He prayed his face wasn’t as red as he felt like it was, he was growing hot from her attentions. He knew his ears were scorching. 

Snoke kept talking , insulting him. Ben assumed the jerk was bored and saw him as entertainment. 

But he couldn’t quite find it in him to give two fucks because the purple skinned demon goddess was sucking the life from him beneath his damn desk ! Her talons teasing his legs... she sent image after image into his mind of what she could do to him... let him do to her. 

Her bobbing put Bazine’s performance to shame... hell, every weak blow job ever to shame !

Ben bit his cheek trying so hard not to groan and whine. His own hands sought something ...anything to ground himself.

His fingers found her horns.

As she rocked his cock deep down her wicked throat, Ben held her dark horns... stroked them like they were phalaces ... she moaned around him.

He noted that... so her horns were as sensitive as her wings... maybe he would develop a horn kink to match his wing kink?

God... he was going cum while being berated by his soul stealing boss... holy shit!

Rey quickened her pace as he petted and caressed her horns. He wasn’t going to last much longer... he was going to lose his mind... holy flying fuck !

Snoke seemed to finally be done yelling at him... Ben stopped hearing his words way before his cruelty ceased.

”See that it’s done! And don’t even think you’re leaving today until that other stack over there is done too you dumbass !” Snoke slammed his fist down making it rattle around Rey...then stormed out and disappeared into his private elevator to go back upstairs to his newly redone office. 

Ben was simply relieved he left...

”oh fuck Rey... your... mouth...” he breathed out laboring. He felt her shudder.

He came so fiercely down her waiting throat, gripping her horns so tightly he would have been worried... if she’d been human.

She was so enthusiastic !

It felt sooooo good ! 

Ben had no idea the war going on in Rey’s head. She swallowed him down with zealous hunger. His bellowing groan causing her to quiver and cum too. 

She flared with heat at his closed eyes and relaxed frame... he’d been utterly destroyed by her ministrations. She panted as she let him leave her lips. 

“Rey... god...” he weakly muttered. His hands at his side now.

”You deserved a proper orgasm, that scene last night was such a joke. It’s my job remember? I promised you a good send off.” She stated. 

She trapsed over to the window. Gazed out. 

“Um, yeah... that was... much better. Thankyou...” Ben pondered if thankyou even covered that experience. If that was what her oral attention felt like... lord... actual sex would be... ! His breathing calming. His heartbeat leveling. 

She smiled, her tail flicking.

Her horns had never been that ...reactive before. To touch... maybe it was just his touch...

”so, what else Mr. Solo? You’ve got cash, duds, fucking fly car, hot apartment, you just had a killer orgasm... at work while ignoring your dickhead boss...” Rey laid out. “What else do you want? Do you know how you’d choose to die if I can’t get you out of this contract?”

Ben rubbed his chin, ran his hand through his disheveled hair. “I ...well. My family? They wrote me off... I was a shitty son. I miss them. I don’t want their money or influence, but forgiveness maybe? To be welcome in their home? Hug my mom? If I do die... something fast? Not painful?”

It wasn’t what she expected... she’d predicted a vacation? Or ...? “I’ll make it happen. Also, your company Halloween party is coming up... I’m thinking you’d make a great darksider, a demon lord. I can create your horns, wings, a tail if you want? Make you any color? I’ll be your date... make everyone envious, drooling.” 

He didn’t doubt they would... “that sounds good. I’ll think about it. I’m meeting my only friend Hux for a drink after work today... anyway, I need to finish this crap. Do you have demon things to do?”

”actually yes... I’ll check on you in a few.” Rey blew him a kiss and vanished.

He let his forehead this onto his desk. 

Wow... 

She...

”I’m so fucked...” he mumbled. Before straightening, sighing, and returning to his files.


	11. Cheers Motherfucker !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux had a preference... he liked dive bars, but Supremacy was a hair above a hole in the wall. It always had loud live bands of an array of genres... every age and class of people mixed happily drunk and dancing. Poe and Phasma joined him often after work... Dopheld sometimes... Ben rarely. He didn’t stay at work long, went to his apartment to change and headed out. Hux had already been there since 6... dangerous. As Ben squeezed between sweaty bodies recalled why.

Now

Ben winced.

He didn’t hate people per say... but crowds weren’t his thing. Loud thumping or roaring music not really either. 

Clusterfucks of people? ...definitely uncomfortable. 

Only because he was not overly confident, social awkwardness cursed him. And he felt like he was no big deal... uninteresting...tall yes... but soft spoken really... nervous...

Most of his life experience led to these assumptions.

Yet...

Rey was a truly intimidating, gorgeous demon... power emanating from her. 

She had given him a mind blowing orgasm... made him feel so fucking wanted in that moment. She complimented him. So maybe he wasn’t so bad...

”Solo! You made it!” Hux bellowed. “See...! Phasma was sure you’d cancel... this is Greg, her main dick, they made up. Everybody, you know Ben!” 

Ben half smiled, nodding.

”shits ! I mean shots !” Shouted an obviously inebriated Poe. He presented the table with tiny glasses of clear liquid. “You gots lots to catch up on Solo... we are wayyyyyyy ahead of you!”

Everyone took one. “Cheers motherfuckers! Here’s to getting totally shitfaced on a god damn Monday!” Hux hollered. 

Ben downed his like everyone else. 

He felt it fast... especially the second ..third ...and fourth glasses.

Slightly fuzzy headed... wobbly if he stood after the fifth... sixth...

The place filled as it got later...

He watched people dancing and singing. Laughing. He had no idea who was buying. He hadn’t gotten his card out once...

Phasma was definitely not mad at her boyfriend anymore.

Poe made out with sisters...

Ben was floaty... eyes heavy...

”hey Ben, there’s girls in every corner, dude go talk to one! Any one!” Poe ordered, laughed. Clapping Ben on the back.

Hux chuckled, turning back to his blonde interest. Ben really couldn’t recall her name.

”hi Ben...” he felt her voice caress his mind.

Rey was...?

He turned to face her.

She looked very... not like a demon.

No horns...

No tail...

No claws...

No wings...

No purple skin...

She still had her long luscious locks of chestnut, but her skin was a lovely peach, cheeks pink...freckles danced across her cute nose. Delicate inviting lips... Her legs seemed to go on forever in her short ass dress. Breasts perky as ever in the low cut swoop to top it all. 

Ben tried desperately to concentrate so he could take the vision of his death in. Because she was death... in a pretty package. She was terrifying even as a human girl.

”Who’s this Solo? Where you been hiding her?” Prodded Poe.

Hux stood and offered his hand. “I’m Hux...”

”I’m Rey, hello everyone ...Do you want to dance Ben?” She invited. Ben let her tug him away to the dimly lit floor. 

Ben noticed several big grins among the group.

Poe winked.

Rey didn’t speak anymore... she guided his hands to her waist... as hers decorated his neck.

The soft touch made him want to melt there...

She stroked the back of his neck along the hairline... it was the most sensual thing he’d ever experienced.

Tiny, but intimate.

He closed his eyes, relishing...as she rest her head on his chest. They swayed to the smooth tempo. 

Ben loved it.

Heaven must feel like this... everyone and everything fading away.

Light as a feather, safe.

He had a million questions... but left it alone. 

When the music switched to faster melodies... she kept him close, grinding and making him almost whimper at her mercy.

His dick kept trying to react, him willing it to behave ...please. 

Mentally begging.

When they did return to the group, she flawlessly socialized. Telling them she was a student and how great Ben was. That he’d helped her understand financial issues for a college class assignment. That she was insisting to thank him with a night out.

Ben just dumbly nodded. 

They ate it up.

Hux knowingly inquired from Ben if she was the complicated situation he mentioned, and Ben decided Yes was his only answer. 

Phasma danced with Rey a couple times, while the boys tried and failed to force more info about the hottie draping herself on him.

Ben had to admit... it felt good to be envied.

He notices so many guys watching her and hitting on Rey.

She gave them no mind at all. Blushing at his side. Even placing a few kisses randomly on his cheek and neck.

It felt good!

He was socializing!

He was hanging with friends!

He had a hot girl on his arm!

It was unreal!

The night flew by, and Ben honestly didn’t remember much after 2 a.m. ...but somehow Rey got him home.

Showered... dressed... tucked in... because he didn’t smell horrible when he woke up, he actually felt ok just tired...

What would Tuesday bring...? 


	12. Open arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben observed that Hux and others looked very... hung over. Red eyes, sickly, tired... he was thrilled he didn’t feel a bit sluggish, not even a headache. He assumed it was Rey’s doing. He was very grateful. He hadn’t been at his desk long when he recalled what he could of the night before. Rey had come and dazzled, he’d had fun!

Now

”Rose, please tell me you found some loophole around that fucking loophole Maul gave Snoke...” Rey slumped beside the short archive demon. 

“Actually... if you can find a way to trick Snoke into signing the contract himself it will void Ben Solo’s contract... his boss’s soul taken instead of his.” Rose grinned. “also... his coworker Armitage Hux is set to die as well, though with Maulderan gone maybe it’s not an issue? I don’t see you eating his soul...”

“No...” Rey smirked. “Trick him huh... Snoke deserves it all destroyed. I know just who to ask...by the way, did Finn come by? He was supposed to meet me here?”

Rose shrugged. “No... sorry. But didn’t you send him off to annoy the piss out of that Snoke jerk? Make his life hell as it were?”

”yes.... but I needed to touch base. To know how it’s going.” Rey complained.

Rey visited a bit longer before leaving Rose to seek out another acquaintance.

Rey knew most of the active crossroads demons, she knew demons who made minuscule deals as well.

The 10 year contracts were pretty big. They ended with the souls gone completely not a part... not small things chipped away...

Flickers of your soul ... your light...

Giving up their first born...

Giving up a talent or beauty...

Giving time...

Usually summoned by blood and chant, buried items... sealed with a death of sorts or a kiss. It all depended on the demon...

What the human sought...

How high the price was...

“Reyanna! It’s been too long child!” Multiple arms hugged Rey way too tightly.

Magdaline was a retired deal maker. She was a bright fuschia color, she had 7 arms... one bitten off by Millicent eons ago. She was an original created by Prince Lucifer immediately after the fall. She was ancient, but kind. Mothered them all somewhat. Her 4 horns were much larger than Rey’s... she was a lot larger than Rey.

She didn’t have wings... they’d been cut off in battle.

Rey was too young to have seen it, but she knew the history... glorious rebellion wasn’t uncommon between the ranks of damned and the holy...

”hi Mag, You busy?” Rey asked timidly.

The old wrinkled demon grinned. “Come on and sit child... what is it you seek? Not many search me out these days.”

Rey inhaled. “I have... a delicate, shitty situation and need your advice.”

The older being furrowed her brow, “not just advice... you seek a ploy... a way to fix a twist of fate. I see it... let me in deeper so I can see it all and not just the cliff notes...”

Magdaline rested her palms against Rey’s temples, careful not to scrape her with her long talons. 

Rey felt the push, she let her mental walls fall so the pain would disappear and watched the events pass in a blur. She saw her own inner monologues concerning Ben... his face as she’d made him cum compared to when he’d fucked Bazine...

Magdaline smiles warmly. “You my child have developed compassion for a human no less... your unfortunate mark. You are set to kill him and collect his soul, but there’s been a dirty deal made... the last of many. You seek to set this beautiful boy free! Even at the chance you will die in his place ... demons don’t have souls Reyanna, even at a young 200 years old you know that. Your death isn’t equal to Prince Lucifer... Satan can blink and make a new demon.”

Rey glanced away.

”you can help him though... use a stronger spell to camouflage his original contract and have the correct signer scrawl his name over Mr.Solo’s signature. You will have to gain blessing to create the spell... not any easy task.” Magdaline scowled, “you need a blessing from an archangel and the blood from a demon who was once angelic, then add your own blood. The blood and blessing must saturate the parchment. You must find a way... this Snoke won’t sign anything easily, paranoia. Once he signs, pierce his lying heart with your fire sword sending him to hell, to our dark prince.”

Rey listened.

It sounded so hard...

Master Skywalker was a fallen... he might be willing?

But an archangel?!

What the fuck?!

How the fuck would she...?!

”Rey, I see your fear and confusion... it’s possible to accomplish this. You are stronger than you know. There’s more going on within you than you recognize.” The old demon hugged her and sent her on her way.

Rey flew to her cave.

She curled in a ball. 

“I sensed you needed me Rey...” Rey jerked her head from the rocky floor only to be shocked.

Master Skywalker stood there in all his formidable glory. 


	13. Panic and paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bowl filled with deep swirling crimson. The kind donated by force... by cruelty. Yes, he’d paid for him... no, the poor unfortunate escort had no idea what his client would want. He’d expected typical knifeplay within the bounds of sexual gratification... being cut into as his date fucked him... not being sliced to the brink of death and drained. Jacob hadn’t known this was his last job... the money had been soooooo good. This was his kink... the fear ...the pain ...the scars... he had loyal clients. He made the big bucks... And now ...his worthless life flashed before his eyes as his blood escaped. As his client grinned like a devilish victor above him.

Then

Randolph Snoke had sidestepped death so many times he was cocky and arrogant. When the demon Maulderan came back to collect his soul in the beginning, he’d used his powers of persuasion to negotiate a mutually beneficial deal.

He retained his soul... benefiting from the perks. In return, he provided replacements... plus interest to the demon.

It had worked well for them both.

Like clockwork, Maulderan killed and delivered the expected soul to his boss in hell when each 10 year contract expired. 

He would return and devour his interest. 1...to 3 some years. 

Snoke didn’t feel a shred of remorse, he chose the victims carefully... made sure they fit. Their deaths couldn’t cause suspicion... attract unwanted scrutiny here or in the depths of hell.

Nothing had ever gone wrong...

But... his usual appearance was delayed?

He hadn’t checked in with times for their deaths this week?

Ben Solo was perfect for Satan... Armitage Hux was supposed to be a tasty treat to Maulderan afterwards... both held bright lights within... good souls.

Extra tasty was how the demon described them.

Maulderan has usually appeared way before now... it was close to Halloween... 

Snoke was sweating a little...

If the powerful demon had changed his mind...?

Decided to amend their arrangement...?

And Randolph had so much bad luck lately... he was irritated as fuck.

His favorite Corvette Roadster’s engine caught fire... his loyal Dalmatian General has shit in his shoes over and over lately... one of his vacation homes had been flooded by pipes bursting... his cell phone refused to work properly... clients were backing out of long term deals right and left... his favorite mistress left him for another woman... his back broke out in a nasty rash that his doctor couldn’t explain... !

He beyond stressed...

So now he was trying to summon the demon... he prayed it wouldn’t invite his wrath. 

Maulderan had been ... volatile in the past...

Snoke held the facial scars to prove it.

He recited the chant...

He glanced at the boy he’d murdered...

He waited...

Nothing.

Snoke ground his teeth. Cursed and threw the bowl against the basement wall... it shattered and blood splattered. 

After waiting hours, he knew something was wrong. 

If Maulderan was gone... then another demon would be completing his tasks, promoted to the position. They would not know of his arrangement... might not have any interest in the deal they’d made.

He needed to identify the replacement. 

He dug through ancient texts and artifacts he’d collected after hundreds of years. 

He held the ring high when he found it in the final chest he searched. Victorious.

He smirked. 

Nothing would deny him his immortality... his wealth... his status... his power...

He was a god among men.

He was unstoppable.

The old relic wasn’t pretty... dull metal infused with a large onyx stone. The loop deep dull gold. Symbols encircled the stone. It would pulse against his skin if he was close enough to any level demon. It had been a gift from Maulderan in the event he didn’t reappear to collect a soul.

Snoke briefly wondered what befell the demon... but really it didn’t matter.

He would either create a new deal with this replacement or kill them... he had a dagger that would. An Angelic blade he’d removed from a museum in France almost a hundred years ago. Supposedly it belonged to one of the fallen who perished on Earth. One who’d hidden among the mortals before Satan found him and took his head. The blade a typical weapon of Heaven’s armies... lost to time and found by one of his archeological teams. 

Snoke wouldn’t be denied. 

They had to be close...

He chuckled. A bit of golf would do his mood some good. Then he’d begin his search. 

He emailed his secretary that he’d be gone the following morning and possibly the afternoon. To hold his calls and push his meetings to the next day. 

He left the boy to rot on the filthy floor.

He ascended the long stairway back into the higher levels of his mansion.

One of many.


	14. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was too stunned to reply. Luke just takes a step closer. His wings so large he stooped to enter. He didn’t strike at her... seem hostile. But as always, Rey was wary that he appeared like he had when she planned to seek him out soon.

Now

“You have nothing to fear... your thoughts scream to me over the pits because I trained you. We have a link within.” He took a seat near her lava pool. “You’ve been to see Magdaline... smart. She’s ancient ...fair. Your partner in crime has been a very busy mischief demon the past few days... and a certain archive demon has been digging into long forgotten volumes as well...”

She opened her mouth.

Closed it.

He...?

“I am not here to kill you Reyanna... I am actually quite proud of you... amazed. I have become a self-inflicted hermit. I blame myself for so many failures... I trained you because I sensed such power within... something new...” he stroked his beard deep in thought. “I offer my blood freely. I may even know who amongst my former brethren would do the same to aid your mission. Give you the blessing. But know... Lucifer is not a sympathizer. He won’t care that your mark was glammed to sign... nor about Maul’s greed. He got his souls... bright ones. This Ben Solo is a burning star amongst diminished masses... he is a good meal for our prince. Hard to pass up... you can save him. I’ve never bothered to look beyond what my goals were, never lost a mark or felt a moment of remorse as they burned here. My guilt ran deeper in other avenues... but you are feeling, demons don’t connect like this. We can respect each other, have loyalty, but not love. You need a soul to love young Reyanna. Real love requires light not darkness.”

Rey nodded. “Thankyou.” 

He cut his palm and bled into a vial for her, sealed it. “Go... tend to your human. Tomorrow meet me amongst the sacred caves in the Amazon, if he will come, I’ll be there with him to greet you.”

Luke poofed away.

Rey gulped. 

She had fallen’s Blood. She cut her own hand and filled a second vial. She would meet an archangel ?

Holy...

just wow... shit...

She was no one...

She wrapped the vials safely with cloth. Hid them in her satchel. 

Ben...

She needed to see Ben. He asked to see his family... make amends, heal his regrets. He wanted to feel welcome in their home.

In a blink, she was at his office.

She kept herself unseen, peeking over the shoulder of Snoke’s secretary. She expected to have to need to create a way to let Ben leave for the day... but Snoke was going to be gone all day. Golfing it seemed.

So this Tuesday she could steal Ben away, take him to Alderaan Manor in Naboo to see his parents. Devote herself to giving him this...

Humans held grudges... internalized and built walls inside themselves when they hurt or angered.

Ben didn’t hate his parents anymore... not in years.

He missed them.

His sadness could drown him. His guilt for pushing them away. Yes... they’d been unobservant and selfish. Ignorant. Obsessed by their own interests and careers, but... he could’ve tried harder to talk to them about his issues at school... the bullying... his depression problems. 

Hux had helped him. 

He’d gotten into college on his own, proud of himself for it. They’d cut him off after his last outburst. And yes... he resented all his struggling, the empty pockets, but he’d made his way. That made him worth something.

Rey saw it all when she’d look deeper. His memories were potent... this man felt things so deeply... hurt so much... raw and nervous, but passionate and strong in the face of continual adversity.

She changed her appearance and poofed to Ben’s door.

She entered and pulled the door closed. “Ready to play hooky a bit?”

Ben smiled up at her. “It’s a nice thought, but I can’t neglect my work.”

”You could be dead in two days... your loans can wait. Snoke is out golfing.” Rey huffed and rolls her eyes. “We are headed to Naboo.”

”so...” his throat bobbed. “I’ll see my mom... my dad... ? Rey, they could turn me away...”

She sensed his fear. 

He was so tense.

She didn’t answer him... the trepidation in that velvet baritone made her heart... ache? 

Instead she took his shaking hands, guided him to stand. 

Next thing he knew they were in the sleek Falcon zooming toward Naboo. His clothes fine and professional, Rey looked quite human and lovely in her elegant, yet casual dress. 

He took deep breaths as she drove.

The stereo was blaring, but he wasn’t paying attention to what was on. 

Home...

She was taking him home...


	15. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnegan enjoyed his job... annoying the assholes of the world ...and above ...and below... it gave him power. Far less than Rey, but still. He stole from them just the same, feeding on it and giving their fears, aggravations, aggressions, sadness to his master. So many emotions lived in human souls... so much could be stolen a little at a time before there was nothing. He was really having a kick ass time fucking with Randolph Snoke... the man was more livid with every tint inconvenience. Finn grinned, he needed to update Rey.

Then

Finn found Rey at a gas station near Naboo. “Hey...” he whispered. No one could see him.

”How is it going?” Rey asked, careful not to talk too loudly. “Snoke pissed?”

”oh yeah... been a riot. I’ve pulled so much aggression from him, he’s like one big fat angerball of rage. It’s fucking hilarious. You headed somewhere with your mark?” He asked.

Rey nodded. Peeking around, Ben was buying a coke and a mango juice. 

“Rose said you got a plan from old Mag and Master Skywalker?” He prodded.

”Yes... it may save his soul, I have to meet Luke tomorrow for the last part, but I have two parts. But, right now we are headed to see his family. He asked ...” Rey glanced again. “Luke says demons can’t... love Finn, but don’t we kind of love each other? Aren’t we sort of family? We were made same time and raised around each other? We... don’t hurt each other?”

”I suppose maybe, you are my friend Reyanna. I respect you, wouldn’t dream of killing you, we play and pick, help each other.... fuck, I would die for you! How’s that not love ?” He suggested.

”hmmmm, yeah. Not typical demon behavior... maybe I am different. Luke says I care about Ben.” Rey informed him.

”Well, you’re just not flat out evil incarnate... that line between right and wrong lives inside you. I guess it’s in me too... Rose... or none of us would do anything about this human losing his soul.” Finn pointed out.

Rey hugged her friend. “Thanks, keep an eye out. Don’t get too close... I’ll see you soon. Tomorrow is Wednesday, then Thursday is Halloween... it’s almost time. I don’t think I can kill him... but this doesn’t work... I think maybe... maybe I care...”

Finn gave her a sympathetic smile, then vanished.

”Rey? Ready?” Ben called out from the door. 

She joined him to leave. 

She let the wind flow through her hair as they zipped on. Toward redemption... toward uncertainty...

She kept catching Ben watching her.

His thoughts were flooded with want...

Fear...

Confusion...

”I’ve found a possible way... but don’t get your hopes up.” Rey declared.

He smirked. “Aw, going to save me after all?! I picked my death if it doesn’t work...”

Rey saw it in his head...

Oh damn. She thought.

That...that’s how he wants to die...?

She blushed.

”anyway, ...how do you want to introduce me? They will wonder if they let you in?” She changed the subject. 

“I figured as my girlfriend? It would be easiest? Rather than the gorgeous deadly demon who’s supposed to murder me and hand my soul to Satan...” he replied nonchalantly.

Rey laughed lightly. “I can do that. They might react badly to the other.” She steered them to the gate. Flicked her wrist making the metal swing open without the code.

They parked.

As they walked to the massive front door, she gently took his hand.

Silent reassurance.

Ben was trembling.

An older man answered when Ben knocked. “Master Solo... your mother has already been notified you bipassed the gate somehow. She and your father await you, and your guest. They are in the sitting room beyond the north corridor.”

He led them.

Rey found the place huge.

Ben gripping her hand tight.


	16. Home... finally home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s brain was pulsing, his feet heavy as lead when he stood in the doorway facing his parents. All he could see was their anger, ...their disappointment ...their shame ... from years ago,a lifetime ago.

Rey squeezed his hand. “Come on human... they can’t be more scary than me.” She whispered.

He felt his tension fade a little.

When the two faces turned toward him he found nothing he expected. 

Relief...

Softness...

Joy...?

”Benjamin, you’re really here?” His mother stood, tears slipping from her aged face. 

Ben was shocked. 

He let go of his demon and without thinking, reached out to hug his mother. His own eyes leaking. 

His father smiled, and without a word, wrapped his broad frame around them both. “It’s ok son... you could always come home...”

Rey felt a deep pang inside.

It... hurt.

Watching the scene cut and sliced, she touched her cheeks, unsure how she was crying too.

No one moved for several moments.

Rey swatted away the urge to flee... just poof away. She couldn’t be a chicken shit... she promised. 

In his parent’s minds she saw no malice... just forgiveness... love... their own guilt and shame. No anger. They’d missed their son... worried for him...

”I’m so sorry...” He hiccuped out, sounding so painfully small... helpless... childlike.

They held him tighter.

The butler left them all to tend to dinner. 

The cook needed to prepare extra places for Ben and Rey.

”we are to blame too son... you weren’t talking ... but we weren’t listening... weren’t seeing the signs. You needed us... we didn’t see why you were pushing away once it was too late...” his mother added, placing a tender kiss to his head. His father gently petting his back.

So this was family...

Rey was an intruder here. Evil within holy walls of healing.

No...

She was Ben’s... friend... he wanted and needed her here. 

She watched them finally separate. 

“Rey, this is Leia and Han, mom ...dad... this is my girlfriend.” Ben held himself together.

Rey gave them a sweet smile. A part of her wondered if they could see through the mirage, and see her true features. “It is nice to meet you.”

”we have a lot to talk about son, and it is a pleasant surprise to meet you Rey. Let’s sit and share a meal, then we can discuss the past and the future.” Han directed.

Leia leaned against her husband. “Yes... Benjamin, let’s enjoy tonight. We have missed you so... you’re so grown...” She couldn’t hide the emotion. Her words laced with grief and love. Loss time.

Rey took his hand again as they followed them to the main dining room.

Ben felt whole for the first time since he was a teenager. Stronger.

”Thankyou...” he whispered as they walked down the hall. 

Rey had to believe Luke would come through... that Ben could keep rebuilding his life after Halloween. If not... no... anything else was inexcusable. She would save him. Her human... her ...friend. She would do no less for Finn... Ben belonged to her too.

The deadline was close...

She questioned what archangel would listen to a fallen?

Would betray Prince Lucifer and God to bless someone like Ben Solo?

Make a deal with a lowly crossroads demon like Reyanna?

Her chest flooded with warmth as Ben grinned proudly across from her at the dinner table. 

He was proud to be there with her...

For tonight...

Tomorrow...

Even if his life ended on Halloween night...

She already had it... his soul?... his heart? Was that... possible?


	17. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sat, talking with them for hours after dinner. More tears were shed, but a vast weight lifted from his bones.

“I always thought I had tomorrow to fix things... I neglected you.” Leia wrang her hands. 

The firelight reflected against her skin. 

Ben shook his head. “I felt so alone mom... they were cruel, cut me down until all that was left was roaring pissed off hormones. I ...you never had time....to defend me instead of patronize me when they made you come to the school. It seemed like I was the only one who got punished...then you were both just gone so much...”

”I see the truth now... but your words... those hurt us too Benjamin. I understand what they meant now... we were so buried in politics and business. I can’t apologize enough. Please, just don’t disappear again... we want to know you... Rey too” Leia pleaded. “The fights... your grades...we should have known...”

Ben shrugged, “I can’t promise anything mom, life ...takes turns. I need to ...think. But, if I am still breathing next week, I’ll come to dinner every Sunday from now on...even if it’s on my own... ok?”

He couldn’t tell her... ‘sorry, but my soul might be fed to Satan before then... or my girlfriend’s job is to kill me in a day or so...’

Han had stepped away, ”Ben, I looked into your ...situation.” He joined them by the fireplace. “Your current debt is being taken care of... you are welcome to move home if you want. I... saw the car outside though. Where did you get that? That car cost over-“

”I’m aware... dad, you didn’t have to pay anything, it’s not why I came. The car... my apartment right now... all the big things going on in my life ...they aren’t really mine, Um... it’s all Rey’s ...that’s all I can say...” Ben stood and leaned, staring into the flames. 

He couldn’t tell them.

”so, she gave you the car? That’s a 6 million dollar car Ben...who is she?” Han questioned. “My collection doesn’t even include such a rare score. Are you... in trouble son?”

”no dad... Rey, Rey isn’t trouble... she’s so much more than I could ever explain.” Ben smiled. He wasn’t lying. 

Rey had given them privacy, she poofed away to check in with Rose.

Ben felt her absence... 

It was wierd, like a piece missing.

But it felt good to be even being near his parents. “Don’t worry dad, I’m ok.”

”ok, but please tell us if you need help, we will hear you this time. We love you.” Leia assured him, then yawned. She was tired, the night taking a toll on them all. 

“Can I just stay tonight mom? I’ll have to leave early for work, Halloween festivities tomorrow of course...” Ben needed to lay down. Suddenly so very mentally exhausted... emotionally strung out.

”of course... I’ll have Jasmine prepare your old room. It’s mostly the same... Rey as well?” She prodded. 

“Uh, yes... she’s around here somewhere.” Ben exited to seek her out. 

He decided she must have spirited off somewhere...longer than just to see Rose.

Where? ... he had theories...

He eventually found himself running his fingers along the bedspread of his old king size bed.

Glancing around at old pictures of he and Hux... old posters... opening his closet.

His breath caught.

His mother...

She kept everything as he left it. Like he was here yesterday!

Why...?

He wiped a stray tear that escaped.

They really did miss him ... love him...

He tugged his clothes off piece by piece.

The image Rey had created. 

Ben glanced at the pile of cloth at his feet. Then climbed beneath the rich fabrics. Sighing, he sent a request to the universe silently... not to take this second chance from him. To give him more still... to give him Rey too...

He wanted to understand her. Could he fathom the depths of her years? 200 years old... demon and powerful... Hell created such an exquisite cruel gift.

He couldn’t help but care if she was ok...

If she had to kill him... complete her job... he didn’t want her to be cursed with guilt or remorse. This circumstance wasn’t her doing.

She had given him experiences... granted him opportunity. Given him even a few precious moments feeling welcome by his family. She gave him confidence and peace. 

It was...

He fell into a plagued sleep... dreams of pain and screams... but even there the scent of lavender... and sulphur comforted him.

Even there in the spinning vortex, she was on his side.

Now

Rey stared at the parchment. 

It mocked her resolve.

She growled, screamed at it. Rose did give her the chant... she hopefully would con a blessing from Luke’s archangel ex coworker to add to his blood... her blood... 

But...

She poofed to Snoke’s office, she needed more information and Hux’s contract. She had Ben’s...

He wouldn’t want his only friend dead too... and she had no idea for certain what would even happen to Hux.

”if you wanted a meeting my dear all you had to do was ask...” his voice crawled like a slimy darkness across her mind. 

“Randolph..., how are you this evening Mr. Snoke? Is it Randolph? Because you’ve had many names haven’t you?” She accused.

He smirked, “yes, well... must remain hidden to an extent. You’ve taken over Maulderan’s tasks. Promotion. I was hoping to come across you, whoever replaced him, so we could negotiate terms... He and I had an understanding.”

She knew she needed to seem agreeable. Not show her intentions. “Yes, I figured your ass would be ready to give me more. He was pretty greedy, but I’m new at this level. What was the terms, just so we’re clear... I may want something different?”

”he liked a soul or 3 on the back end for a treat, the prime cut soul went to his boss... your boss of course.” Snoke looked like a devil himself as he took her in.

Rey held her chin high, flicked her tail. Her wings spread. “I see you already have my mark and another prepped and signed for tomorrow night? Ben Solo for my prince and Armitage Hux to be ...my snack?”

”Yes... But, I can certainly increase that count if need be. I only require a little glamour to aid the transaction... I have employees who are in from other offices who could die, say next week from various deaths and no one would connect them back to here. You could gorge yourself.” He offered.

She made herself grin. “Mmmmm sounds delicious. I will get back to you, but I see no reason to change a good set up, especially if I get free food from it without having to fucking share the spoils. I’ll give you my answer at the company party. My idiotic mark has me escorting him.” 

He gave her a smug sneer. “I will see you there my dear, give Solo my regards... I see a profitable future for us ahead. Now, I’m actually headed out to spend a quiet evening with my main mistress, she’s feeling a bit neglected.” He handed Rey a phone. “It’s untraceable. Use it to contact me if we can’t seem to find each other in the Halloween chaos tomorrow night here. Good night my dear demon...”

”Reyanna... that is my name Snoke.” She corrected.

”ah yes... apologies. Good night my dear Reyanna. To a bright future!” With those words he got on his elevator to descend.

Rey punched his desk leaving a large crack. 

She found him disgusting, his flirty arrogance made her want to bite off his head...

But... she’d bought time. He thought she was easily procured to deal. He needed to buy it...

She felt beyond... sensing Ben was still in Naboo at Alderaan Manor. He stayed there? She smiled. Good.

She decided to go back to him.

Tomorrow she was getting the last part... they would have a fun night and she would save him. Hand Snoke’s vile conniving ass to Satan.

Rey blushed. 

Ben was naked in his bed... 

She cringed, damn. He was dreaming... horrible dreams. But... he was thinking of her too? In the midst of it all... he was recalling her scent? Her?

She needed to help him rest.

Now at his bedside, she caressed his sweaty brow. Her talons delicate, as to not tear his fragile skin. She stared at him in the moonlight. Humans weren’t so bad...

His coloring suited him...

He had... interesting structure...

He smelled... ok...

He...

Fuck!

He was beautiful to her...when did that happen?

Rey let her tail skate his legs. She leaned closer to lick along his back... feel and taste the texture. She nuzzled his neck, careful to not pierce him with a horn. 

Mmmmmm....

Not so bad at all...

”Rey...?” He blearily mumbled.

She answered him by guiding him to roll over. His eyes widened seeing her just as nude... wings sprawling. Fangs glinting. Her purple flesh captivating him as she straddled her mark.

”hi Ben...” she kissed him softly. His lips were causing a new hunger to rise.

He cupped her cheek to kiss her back. 


	18. Encompass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kisses were gentle... soft... it was strange to Rey. Demons weren’t gentle. Physical and rough... yes... brutal ...definitely. But Ben... she wanted to be gentle with him.

Now

Ben groaned against her mouth.

Was she really here?

Like this?

”Rey? You...?” He gazed up at her like she was everything. Like heaven itself gazed back... not a being of hell.

She couldn’t label it...

That depth as she fell. Into those amber eyes... she would happily drown. To burn like swimming in lava... 

Rey pulled back.

Held his face.

”are you ok Ben?” Rey asked him. “How did it go after I left?”

He grinned. “Better than I ever thought... though, I think dad wonders if I’m dating ba gangster chick.”

Rey giggled, smacked at his bare chest. “Ah... probably because of the car... among other things.”

”yeah, couldn’t really say ‘well mom and dad ...she’s a powerful demon trying grant me a bucket list of wishes in case she has to murder me on Halloween because my asshole boss tricked me into signing my soul away...” Ben joked.

”not funny Solo...” She scowled at him, but kissed his nose.

He smirked. “It is... just maybe not for obvious reasons. I am glad to wake up to you though... why are you naked? Not that I’m complaining... we can go right back to kissing.”

”I want to be here ...with you.” She slid her hand into his hair, pulling him up a bit to kiss him deeply. 

He didn’t try to escape this time, instead he let his own hands roam... over skin... up to stroke her wings. He mouthed along her jaw ...her neck ...down to each firm soft breast ...to suck in each nipple.

He grew so hard hearing her moans... her whimpers...feeling her center slicken because of him.

Rey nibbled and sucked every inch of him she could reach, grinding against his length. 

Her wings envelop them. The light behind her gives him the illusion Rey has a glowing halo... his angelic demon... his savior... his damnation. 

He whines desperately wanting to bury himself between her folds. “Please Rey...”

Rey reaches between them to guide him inside. Clenching within as soon as he’s to the hilt. Her thighs grip him tight as she begins to roll her hips. Her tail whipping back and forth as her wings expand straight out... Her breasts point up as she bends back, arching and rolling her core faster.

This is how he wants to die... lost in her... at her mercy.

Leaning forward she takes his lips roughly, grabbing his throat hard, as he tries to thrust up into her. 

He can barely breathe, but he can’t ask her to let go... it feels too good. He’s never been choked before... man handled. But he likes it. Her warmth... soaking him. He feels pulsing heat throughout his body... electric fire shooting in every vein as his heart pounds. 

In her eyes was pure energy as they slam into each other... he devoured her mouth. Gripping her hips and praying he lasts longer... he feels like he’ll explode any minute.

Rey slows down. Let’s her talons glide down his back without breaking the surface of his skin. Nudgeing his temple with her nose. “You are so beautiful Ben... don’t forget that. You are more precious than you realize...” it was so breathy as it came out, he almost didn’t hear her words. 

“You are...so ...beautiful...” Ben replied, just as low toned. He held her to his chest. “Promise me...if I die... it will be like this... in you...”

Rey froze. “Ok...”

She could give him that...

They focused again, mouths and limbs entwining. Rey pushed every sensation he gave back into his mind ...he felt pleasure in every inch. His cock drenched as she climaxed... he felt her cum twice more before she let him release.

Deep inside he filled her as she moaned into his shoulder... before biting him hard, breaking through. His blood dripping from her fangs down his peck to his stomach.

She licked the wound. “I didn’t mean to...” He only hummed. Practically drunk from on her.

”take whatever you want from me Rey...” he offered.

She smiled against his flushed cheek. “I will... That’s a dangerous offer to make to a demon though...”

” I trust you....” He was worn out, but so happy. 

Rey saw it... his bliss. 

She caused it.

”you should never trust any demon... but Thankyou.” She started petting his abs as she lay on him. “I saw Randolph earlier. When I left Rose, I was trying dig around his office. He showed up. He was watching for Maulderan’s replacement to show themselves. He made me an offer like he made with Maulderan. Your friend Hux as one morsel for me... he even offered others... if I stick to the deal and give you to Satan.” 

“Hux is a morsel huh... he’d probably think that’s oddly sexy.” Ben teased. “You have to answer at the party?” 

Rey nodded. “I may have the answer to stop him, I’m working on an angle...”

Ben nodded. “As I said... I trust you...” 

Rey curled her wings around them. She needed him to feel safe. “Go to sleep human... you have to dress up tomorrow and play nice st work.”

He chuckled. “This is so unreal...”

He actively tried to stay awake so he could keep touching her... he didn’t want to miss a moment. “You don’t have to say it back... but ... I love you Rey...”

She didn’t respond. Terrified of what to say... instead she kissed him. 

Relieved when he lightly snored.

”you silly human...” Rey smiled. “I love you too...” She knew he hadn’t heard it, but it felt terribly great to let those three words out. 

Could she mean?

Did she really?

She thinks so. Somehow...


	19. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey knew those words would haunt her... did she mean them? Could she... did she? Did the words still hold power if he slept through her confession? Humans spoke of love in so many ways... innumerable ways. Love was as strong as hate... she nuzzled his sleepy head. He snorted. She bit back a giggle, not wanting to wake him. The sun was chasing the moon outside... she needed to leave. Rey kissed the expanse of flesh covering his heart. “Soon...” she whispered before disappearing.

Then

”it’s been a long time brother... I assumed you’d forgotten your kin among the stars.” A stern, but welcoming voice met Luke as he landed near Heaven’s gates.

Luke gave him a nod, “I couldn’t... I was myself surprised you responded to my call. Archangels typically destroy fallen on sight if they venture too close... or have his laws altered?”

”no... but, I could never kill my closest friend... even though you wear the face of my enemy...” the angel let his vast golden wings spread before taking off fast, spiraling down through dense clouds.

Luke followed, his own darker appendages giving him the ability to quickly catch up.

They landed among vast green.

The Amazon rainforests were dense and alive, so many scents and sounds. Some would never be seen by human eyes.

When Luke landed, they faced each other silently. Eyes focused, piercing.

”I’ve missed you.” Even as the words hit his ears, Luke found himself enveloped. Embraced.

”you’ve decided a soul is worth something my friend... another demon perhaps has caused you to reevaluate?” He suggested as he released the fallen.

Luke sighed.

He paced away from his former ally. “A young one... barely 200, she’s developed compassion... dare I label it ...she may love a human mark. He has been wrongly trapped by a contract not of his benefit or making. And she cares about the outcome... his fate... wishing to save him.”

”ah... she seeks through you, my blessing for him... to help her right the wrong? Save his poor soul?” He chuckled. “How things to turn upside down... God sees all you know, he’ll see me grant it.”

”Michael... have I ever asked anything of our friendship before? ...or since I fell with our prince?” Luke offered.

Michael smiles. “Not once... not even to return. You stayed there... I felt your indifference over time. The thrill of blatant rebellion soured. You never second guessed taking your marks though brother... why help her?”

”she... you’ll see...” Luke’s jaw tightened. “His light is almost blinding... she has a light inside her from him. I believe she’s capable... she cares for a fellow demon, a mischief demon she calls friend. Brother... beyond loyalty... beyond respect... true compassion. Her heart beats. It corrupts more each day since she met this Benjamin Solo. An archive demon... old Magdaline... me! She has infected us with it as it grows inside her! I feel I am obligated now...”

Michael preened. “I will meet her, look within. But, if I grant your request, you owe me a debt for her sake... you will let me take you through the gates... you will come home. I will see your wings shake the filth away and gleam golden again.”

”my soul left me when I fell Michael... you can’t force it back into me...demons don’t ...” Luke shook his head. Tensing.

”I won’t... it’s already begun. She does... have a flickering spark of a soul. God calls you home through a child among darkness’s incarnations. She has touched you all. She has no idea...” Michael touched Luke’s shoulder. “Summon her here... I will give her my blessing.”

Luke felt a strange shame amidst a warmth long forgotten at Michael’s invitation. 

Now

Rey was intimidated to say the least. Shaking. 

”hello young one, Luke has summoned you to meet me. I am the archangel Michael, I would like to look into your intentions... see if you deserve my blessing to save your human.” But, Luke grinned behind his brother. He knew they already had it.

Rey swallowed nervously as Michael peered inside her.

She wasn’t sure what he would see...


	20. Empty and cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sighed when his palm hit cold sheets instead of his warm demon... but he knew why, she was out finding an answer. He decided it hurt too much to see his parents before he left. If he truly never saw them again, he wanted to remember them as they were the previous night. Checking his phone, he noticed a text from Hux to meet for coffees before work. Not typical Hux, but welcome. Ben wasn’t sure what to do with the feelings tormenting him. He slipped out unnoticed.

Now

”really...?! That’s how you’re coming into work on Halloween?” Hux inquired. Gesturing at his t-shirt and jeans...

Ben chuckled, “I’m changing into my costume at work... no sense wearing a suit. Besides, I stayed at my parent’s house last night... and haven’t been home yet.”

Hux blinked at him, “ah... that must’ve been wierd...”

”actually, Hux, it was great. They welcomed me, Rey too... we had a good... long overdue chat.” Ben watched other patrons come in and out.

”pleasant chat? ... that is good.” Hux nodded. “Where is your Rey then?”

”She... left early... had a meeting.” Ben stated, twisting a bit in his seat. Sipping his coffee.

”hmmmm. You do like her... I figured you might.” Hux smirked. “You tap that last night?”

Ben turned red.

”You did!” Hux teased. “So just enjoy it a bit.”

They talked a while as they people watched. Hux approved. She was delight in a petite package, she made Ben smile and feel nervous.

Snoke had been riding Ben so much... Bazine had been such a cunt at dinner... “she’s coming tonight for the office party after the trick or treaters stop coming?”

Ben perked up, “we are coming as demons. She... um... she made our costumes. They’re ...uh... pretty badass.”

”I’m bringing Loraine, turns out she really has a ginger kink!” Hux tossed his empty cup in the trash as they left. “I believe she will be a sexy librarian...and me a pirate lord. I can’t wait for her to tear into me for overdue books...!” He added smacking his own ass.

Ben rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

The trick or treaters wouldn’t roll in heavy until school let out, but some who got checked out came, starting coming at 2 instead of after 3...

Each office decorated, themed... each baring candy troves to pass out. The kids got to vote on the best employee costumes until they closed the main doors at 6.

The adult party would begin and a winner announced around 10. Usually, the winner got a tv or something. Second and third got $50... and $25.

Ben liked giving the candy out... seeing the joy and excitement.

He wasn’t sure when she would arrive. But... he hoped soon.

Snoke belted out instructions when they arrived. His wife planned to pass out glowing bracelets, necklaces, and stickers. Ben got yelled at for not be ready yet... Hux got the same ear full.

Ben was distracted.

Work was not holding his attention, he was starting to worry that maybe Rey...- “She’ll come Solo...” Hux promised.

Ben watched little flowers, fairies, monsters, princesses, even demons... walk by him with a ‘Thankyou.’ 

Some tearing into their treats immediately... some rushing to the next office. 

Rey scared him when she poked his ribs. She yanked him to the bathroom to change his appearance. She made sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. Ben had no idea if he should be worried.

” It’s ok...” Rey grabbed his head to look him in the eyes. 

She switched to her true form.

Ben matched her as she altered him.

His skin only redder than her purple. But he had the same horns... just thicker, a tail... large obsidian wings like hers. 

“Perfect!” She kissed his nose... but couldn’t help it... she kissed his lips. It felt too good not to touch him... kiss him...

His anxiety faded.

His fangs petruded more than her petite ones. “All set Solo!” She ended when she created proper clothes. Low necked for her, and no shirt at all for him. Rey wore very little normally, tonight no different.

His coworkers looked jealous when he popped back up with such a sexy date. And she did well interacting with the kids.

He loved the help. Being close.

Rey avoided Snoke...

She didn’t want Ben to die too soon... She wasn’t ready to lie to Snoke about agreeing to his terms for the deal.

Monster Mash played in the background... Thriller... Rey danced around like a pro, to everyone’s delight.

She was armed with Luke’s blood... her’s... Michael’s blessing around her neck within a silver engraved chain... the contract parchment hidden.

She just wanted Ben to have fun.

Around 8, when the music blared and the office Halloween party was in full swing, Rey decided Ben needed a reminder...

To calm his nerves...

To distract him...

Rey snuck him into Snoke’s private bathroom and sitting room. She gave him an intense quickie away from prying eyes. Ben was joking with Hux near the apple bobbing area when she vanished to see his boss...

”made up your mind I see...?” Snoke greeted.


	21. Deadlines are a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stood facing Ben’s foul boss, Randolph Snoke... as a demon she could see his dark aura... sense the ocean of blood staining his hands. “I told you I would...” His grin menacing, but victorious as she replied. He was so sure she’d agree... make a similar deal with him like what Maulderan had.

Now

Ben was laughing with a soaking wet Hux. He glanced around, confused... Rey was gone? She had just been right beside him?

He sighed, maybe she ...

No... 

She wasn’t changing her mind. She liked him, maybe she couldn’t return his love, but she seemed to enjoy him at least? The physical stuff? The friendship they were sort of creating? She seemed genuinely angry about his boss’s deeds?

Hux was making out with Loraine again and paying Ben no attention. The costume contest winners would be announced soon.

Most of the office was on their way to ridiculously drunk and making fools of themselves.

He was... pleasantly toasted, but not trashed. When or if he died soon he wanted his wits about him.

She knew.

If her plan failed.

He wanted to die at her hand, in the midst of a mind blowing orgasm, ...her hand wrapped tight around his throat... her wings spread wide... her fangs buried in his skin... her claws digging into his back... he wanted to feel devoured by her in every sense as his heart stopped... as she collected his soul. 

He needed it to be given to her if it was just be taken... not to her prince... not for his boss to sidestep death again... and Hux to be safe. 

He still felt bad that his oldest friend had been tricked too. Rey told him the complete deal... it didn’t bode well for anyone. 

He cringed.

Soulless... he could be gone soon.

He finally knew what love was...

Maybe she was only in his life briefly, but at least he’d felt love for those days... those moments... some never did...

A moment was worth it. He used used to mock the notion of love at first sight... fairytales...

Even if she didn’t love him back. 

The fact that she was trying save his soul... gave him all these experiences... moments ...that meant something too. And he was damn thankful.

Thankful for his beautiful death... his demonic angel of darkness and light... fierce creature of hell... but the softest eyes and lips... he adored her all encompassing scent...her wit and bravery.

Yes...

If he died tonight, he would be surrounded by lavender and sulphur. He would scream and moan until his heart ceased it’s beating.

He would look upon her face last...

And if he lived?

Well... 

Ben would worship his Savior the rest of existence. 

If she let him...

A smile broke out across his face.

He was ok... with however the night went.

He could never regret meeting her.

Rey was... all he wanted.

He headed toward the elevator, something pulling him. 


	22. Addictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey recalled Finn’s words as she took him in... Ben, his gait timid despite how large he was for a human, his eyes beckoning for reassurance, his heart beating so fast...Ben looked surprised to see her chatting with Snoke in his office.

Then

”it is a bit addictive Rey, I figure it’s like when they get hooked on heroin or booze.” Finn stated. He shook his head. 

Rey stroked his back. “It’s ok... you aren’t hurting anyone. You said they always like it.”

”I enjoy it more than I should... demon’s fuck with humans all the time, sex is just one way they mess with them ... twist or tempt. But it leaves it’s marks on them... they remember you even if not completely. It’s like a dream in the back of their head.” He replied, “I’m not a sucubus... I’m just a mischief demon... I don’t have the power to wipe it all away.”

Rey tried to coax her friend to let it go, why dwell? Humans were likes rats in a maze, why did it matter? Blink and their flimsy lifetime is over anyway?

”I just wanted a hit... that high you get, ya know? I joke about fucking humans like others do, but I ...get attached sometimes. I do it too often...” he sighed. His wings drooped. “I scared him... the one I have seen the most. I didn’t hide my features quick enough... he was terrified. He convinced himself it was a nightmare the next day ...but he looked haunted the last few weeks.”

Rey saw guilt there. It didn’t click for her. Why did he even care? Humans were so soft and fragile... they crumbled so easily? “Don’t Finn, they are pawns, no better than cattle... if an elder heard this whining they’d clip your wings or worse.”

”yeah, yeah, ...I won’t see that one again.” Finn stood to leave. He had a round to attend to at a concert in Vegas. “But, it feels too good to have them under me... control their needs or wants... not in fear, but utter disgrace at my touch ... on my cock... they souls flicker hot. It’s delicious and I’m addicted to the sensation. I’ll be more... selective. If I go too soft... I know what will happen. You just don’t comprehend it because you’ve only fucked with other demons... you’ve never truly tasted their essence during sex... it’s so different.”

”ok... just stop that shit. Humans are disgusting, I wouldn’t even want one as a pet. The ones I deal with now annoy the hell out of me. But, a job is a job. I just can’t wait to move up... the good jobs take eternities to get.” She scowled. “Go make some jocks scream in Vegas, take a break from bending over whoever strikes your fancy.”

”yeah yeah, you cunt! I’ll behave- mom!” He stuck out his forked tongue before flying off.

Rey chuckled.

He was such a brat.

He needed to focus on his job more. Like her. Professional. No dallying with the marks. It was stupid and dangerous. It would not get you a promotion... and she wanted one. She idolized Master Skywatcher and Maulderan... she wanted so bad to move up to apprentice under either of them. Her scores were high, even their prince knew her name... at her age it was an honor.

She would make them proud... she would train... she would collect more souls than any crossroads demon ever!

But for now, back to her measly assignments.

She groaned.

She tired of the monotony... she craved adventure... a challenge... a real battle. To grow and face the universe like a force unseen before.

Now

”Rey...? You vanished... the costume contest is next up downstairs.” He risked a glance toward his boss. “Sir, your wife was also looking for you.”

Rey smiled at Ben. “Oh, yes sorry. We were just talking about what a great job you do here... Randolph thinks so highly of you.”

Ben saw in her eyes it was a lie, but played along. Straightening, he puffed out his chest. “Thankyou Sir! I try...”

Snoke boomed, “nonsense Solo! You are such an asset to First Order Bank, I wish I had 10 of you ! This business needs souls like yours to thrive!” Turning toward Rey, taking her hand. He placed a kiss to it. “It was a pleasure Rey, Ben you are a lucky man to have found such a vibrant creature. Good luck winning the contest... your demon costumes are so very... realistic!”

Rey held down her disgust. “You are too kind.”

She trotted toward Ben, took his arm, and they exited as quickly as they could without looking urgent.

Yes... she needed to touch Ben.

Needed to feel him.

His light was so blaring when they touched... almost blinding. But warming too. 

Maybe Finn was right... was she addicted? Had this human crawled beneath her skin? Into her heart...?

Made a home?

But... was it really love?

Could they stop Snoke?

And if they did... what will happen to Ben ... to her?

To Rosetta?

To Finnegan?

To Master Skywalker?

To Magdaline?

To Michael?

What would Prince Lucifer do...?

Rey squeezed his hand as they left the elevator to return to the crowd.

Trying to silence her worry.

”alright ! Costume contest voting begins now!” Yelled someone from accounting. “You have 30 minutes before we tally the votes...1 hour before we announce the winners!”

They cast their votes like everyone else.

She saw Snoke cast his.

She caught an odd glint... Snoke had a blade! Hidden beneath his jacket... how had she missed it?!

Was it...?

Not many things could kill a demon...


	23. Fearsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey knew that type of blade... how the fuck did Snoke get one?

Now

That type of blade didn’t float around Earth... typically they were at the hip of an angel. The only other possibility was that it had been lost in battle by a fallen. 

Or a traiter hiding amongst the humans lost it at some point. 

But how careless would that have been if the slayer of that fallen had simply forgotten to collect their blade? They could kill anything, anything created by God’s will. Demon’s had weapons of their own... corrupted versions. But, theirs could only injure an angel, it wasn’t deadly. They would tear them apart once they had an angel down... with claws and teeth. Or use their powers to try to defeat their opponent’s own magical skills.

The squabbles were never pretty sights. Ruthless and brutal demonstrations of dominance. 

Satan took it upon himself to root out the hidden traitors. How could their prince allow a slimy human like Snoke to find one?

Rey watched.

The office party buzzed with alcohol driven laughter, frivolous fun, and the voting seemed to excite everyone.

Ben kissed her forehead before pressing his own against hers. “Thankyou Rey... I’ve lived more this week than I have most of my actual life.”

She shhhhed him, taking his soft lips with hers. 

“Room!” Hux yelled chuckling, “get a room !” 

“Shut up Hux!” Ben grunted and Rey saw his face and ears turn maroon.

Hux smirked. “Hey, me and Loraine have decided to make this more than just fucking around on the side... so you two will have to go out with us to dinner next Friday. Ok? I’m making an honest woman out of her.” He tugged Loraine closer and kissed her neck.

”um...” Ben swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. “Yeah, of course, definitely. Next Friday is good for you ...Rey?”

Rey wanted to scream. “Uh, yes. Friday is ...fine”

She noticed Snoke near the opposite doors beside a woman who must be his wife. She momentarily wondered how many wives he’s buried while he’s stolen souls and lives over the years? Does she have any inkling who lies next to her at night.

”I’ll be right back.” Rey left Ben and disappeared into an empty office.

The contract parchment glowed slightly as she added her blood and Luke’s, she placed the small stone to the surface and watched the blessing from Michael seep out into the material. She chanted the words... pushing her will... her desperate hope into every inch. 

Snoke had a ring that sensed demons. She recognized it. It had pulsed when he’d discovered her in his office that night. She couldn’t be sure if he had something to reveal demon enchantments. Maulderan had apparently had a sneaky human partner. And knowing now he has an angelblade too? 

She felt something twist inside as she chanted as the glow faded and it morphed into the image she wanted.

Her eyes grew wet and tears dropped down her purple cheeks into the parchment. 

She sniffled.

Ug, this weakness wasn’t her!

But it was...

Ben had found a way into her, influenced her. She... damn it! She loves him. 

“Rey...?” Ben stepped inside. “10 minutes until they announce the winners.”

Rey turned to him. Her form shaking. “I finished the spell. Look...”

He glanced down. “It looks like my resignation agreement. He has to sign under me... and by a witness? Won’t he find it ...suspicious?”

”his secretary was kind enough to show me your employment paperwork. Apparently you have life insurance that pays the company upon your death, but... only if you are still an employee. Unless you sign additional form upon resigning that still assigns the beneficiary as your dear boss. He made money off some of these poor saps along with stealing theirs souls...” She crinkled her nose disgusted.

Ben shook his head. Damn. 

Snoke wanted a fat sum of money along with his soul... wow. 

“Ok, so after the costume contest I resign? Feigning what? An interest in travel?” Ben asked her.

”that’s a thought, you’ve worked here a long time... tell him you met me and seek a change in scenery.” Rey hugged him. She sensed his dread and worry. His body and mind stunk of fear...

”ok...” he knew they had to try.

”he has a blade that could kill me... somehow he has an angelblade. If something goes wrong, call to Master Skywalker or the archangel Michael. They can’t directly interfere, but maybe...” she held him close. Absorbing his essence.

”ok...” Ben sought her mouth again.

His hand moved up cupped and kneading her breast. As she panted against his mouth before devouring him with fiece hunger. “Lay down just a moment ...”

She shoved him on the conference table in the dark office. Climbing over his thighs. Straddling him as she kept kissing his neck.

She freed him and pulled her tiny costume up. Sliding her slight fabric over she guided his very alert erection inside her warmth. 

He grinned and moaned as she rolled her hips above him. “Ah... I’ve grown on you demon...” he grunted. “You like me ... might... ah... even miss me...” his grip on her hips tight with one hand as the other stroked her wing making her clench and shudder.

Rey’s eyes burned bright red like fire as she rode him faster. “I ....oh Ben.... I do... you brat...” her claws digging into his chest making him wince.

When they rejoined the group their activities would be so obvious.

She quickened her pace. His mind full of every erotic thought she had, his body utterly being drained of energy as she fucked him with such tenacity that he wondered if she decided just go ahead and kill him... she was moaning and her wings spread wide. “mine... human you are mine...” she stated as he felt her drench his cock. 

He spilled into her so hard he thought his heart would stop.

She laughed. “Come on ...we need to go back out, after the winner is announced you need to ask Snoke to talk to you in private. 

Ben struggled to move, he was sore, his chest still heaving. 

“I... I love you Ben...” Rey whispered.

He twisted. “Oh Rey... Thankyou. I love you so much... I know this is all fucked up and it’s not been long but... I am thankful we got to feel this. I would rather have moments like this with you than to have never felt them...even if I die tonight...”

Rey’s scent surrounded him. He was high on lavender and sulphur... it was infused in his cells. She was like a drug. 

Rey sighed. God... fucking hell... she had the urge to tear into his throat, his neck, bite him. Claim him. It... happened... but not often, territorial power dynamics among the different levels of demons. 

But... those weren’t like this urge. She didn’t want power over him, she just wanted him as hers. To feel even closer... to hear him inside herself. She wanted him as hers because of this strangled strange thing that’s come to life inside... they call it so simply love. But it’s not so simple... 

She flicked her wrist. They no longer looked wrecked or sodden by private deeds. “Your horns are crooked, and you lost some of your feathers from your wings... I suppose I might have been a bit zealous.” She grinned.

Ben nodded, smiling as she corrected his appearance. They looked good. Like two demons ready to prowl. “Come... it’s time. We are definitely not good at the quickie thing...”

They giggled together walking out hand in hand. 

Hux winked at Ben, waggling his eyebrows. 

Randolph Snoke took the mic “it seems everyone really put extra effort into either buying or creating their costumes this year. Competition was cut throat ! And I also appreciate all the work that went into decorating for our young visitors earlier. Our trick or treaters enjoyed it. Customer loyalty is earned in many ways.” He reached for the first trophy of 3. “Now... the moment we’ve been waiting for...”


	24. And the winners are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Randolph began handing out various awards, Ben clutched Rey’s hand tight.

Then

_”She is strong... stronger than she knows...” Luke stated. _

_Michael sighed. “It is comical how Prince Lucifer has never felt it... her draw to the light. Rising above the ashes of her creation. A Phoenix of sorts... a beating heart... “_

_Luke turned his gaze away, pacing to the edge. “Hope in failures... he won’t be pleased... he tends not to worry with his minions, ...does God know?”_

_”of course... he is always aware of his prince’s view. His actions. Displeasure or not, Reyanna deserves forgiveness. God wills it. He saw that human’s soul blaze from her proximity... always blinding when they touch. He burns away her darkness. Feeding the microscopic light within she’s always had... hidden so deep. God adores such discoveries. Soul to soul love is so rare...” Michael replied, stepped beside his former brother to gaze below at Earth._

_Luke nodded._

_He has felt her light always. So tiny, but... as a fallen he sensed it. As a former archangel. If Satan hasn’t... Reyanna has been very lucky..._

_Michael was reluctant to allow Luke to leave heaven. Fallen or not... _

_He was his brother..._

_Misguided once... but still loved._

_Wasn’t that the premise of God’s love?_

_Forgiveness... if sought?_

_Love... if wanted?_

_Acceptance...no matter circumstance?_

_Encouragement...for those who felt lost...?_

_Michael feels certain._

_”you could stay brother...” Michael offers._

_”true...” Luke begins to spread his wings, “but I have a young demon to watch over...”_

_He sprang down and away, soaring through mountains and over oceans, landing on the roof of a certain bank. He could hear the thumping music within. Heard it go silent._

_He closed his eyes to reach out with the force for Rey and her human..._

Now

Rey felt his palm sweat in hers.

Ben was nervous.

Truthfully...

So was she. Luke was near. Out of sight... but his presence obvious. As Randolph spouted out the various awards, she selfishly hoped they won one. Ben would like it. Silly human pride, but...

They had many awards...

Little cheesy trophies and gift cards for each...

Most original...

Most humorous...

Best cartoon themed...

Best hero...

Best villain...

Sexiest...

Best ironic theme...

Best homemade...

Most confusing...

The last category was for couples.

Best couple theme... 

Rey surged with pride.

”Best couple themed costumes are... unanimously .......and I must agree, are Ben Solo and his lovely date Rey with their very realistic demon costumes! Come, on up you two and receive your trophy and gift card!”

Ben guided Rey to the front, they shook hands with his evil boss, enjoyed the applause... posed with their trophy for a picture.

Ben lowly asked Snoke for a few minutes of his times after. 

Randolph seemed unworried by the request. 

Rey nodded at Randolph when Ben turned away. Snoke thought it was done as they headed toward his office.


	25. Arrogant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey held tight to Ben’s hand as they followed, as they entered, as they took a seat across from Randolph.

Now

His arrogance was choking her.

The foul stench made her stomach twist. He was so sure... she could see his thoughts. His intentions echoed. Pure selfishness... he would feel no regret. Never has...

”so, my boy, what did you need? I’m sure your lovely date would rather be enjoying the festivities ...” Randolph gestured toward the door.

”Yes... well, I wanted to give you my temporary resignation... I have met Rey here, and realized my time is precious. I want to travel a bit with her...” Ben placed the paperwork on Snoke’s desk. “I will leave my insurance policy in place here, with your permission, and return if possible in maybe... a month? I’ve never used my vacation time? I need... time to explore ...this. To figure things out...”

Ben seemed nervous, he always felt small in this man’s presence.

Randolph grinned, “oh, I see! Love has infected my best worker ! Not that I blame you, she’s... quite a rare minx.”

Rey growled lowly, imagination running wild with visions of sliding the man’s head on a pike... slicing him into tiny pieces before letting him shift into Death’s grip. “Yes... my Benny is such a sweetheart! A bit of travel will do him some good, life is so short after all!” She threw out trying to sound playful.

Snoke’s booming laughter made Ben cringe.

”of course, I have no problem with that... just be careful, the world is very treacherous! Blink and you're dead you know...” Randolph taunted. “Temporary resignation... I can’t promise the same position upon your... return, if you still return... but I will make a place for you...”

Rey knew it was a false assurance.

Snoke thought she was honoring his offer. He believed he’d be collecting a fat insurance settlement from Ben’s untimely demise... plus a continuation of Maulderan’s deal. Ben’s soul to Prince Lucifer... that she’d collect Hux’s soul herself.

Snoke examined the forms, “well well... it seems your holiday starts tonight Solo, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Congratulations and good luck!”

He signed on the proper lines... so did Ben...

Snoke stood and shook Ben’s hand. “Keep him out of trouble Rey, he’s been a bit sheltered here.” Giving her a wink “I’ll have this processed in the morning. You won’t be able to draw out your 401k money unless you decide not to return.”

”I’ll take excellent care of him...” Rey cooed and smiled sweetly toward Ben.

”Thankyou... Sir, I think we’re going to head out, pack and... make arrangements. It’s getting close to 11 already.” Ben replied.

”ah yes, it will be midnight before you know it Solo!” Randolph chuckled. Amusement written all over his face.

He shoved the paperwork in a manila folder for his secretary to process in the morning.

Now

Ben held his breath until they were safely out of his boss’s eyerange. “Rey... did it ...did it work?”

Rey saw his hands shaking. 

Saw fear in his beautiful eyes.

She pulled him to her. “Shhhhhh.... he signed it... let me get you home...”

She knew what was coming.

She relished it.

Snoke would pay dearly. Death would claim him... her hand would deal the final end to his games... his trickery. Ben’s soul wasn’t forfeit as long as the enchantment held true. The spell twisting to right the wrongs he’s caused... the souls he’s stolen in place of his own.

She poofed them away.

Once Ben was back at the apartment, she checked on Hux. His soul wasn’t marked anymore. The cancellation of Ben’s contract freed Hux from the same piece of tainted parchment. Rey smiled, flicking her tail. 

She was pleased.

It worked...

Snoke would realize his fuckup when she came for him at midnight. But... she have to be wary...

The angelblade was still a threat...

And she would not let Snoke stop her from exploring this... thing Ben created in her...

Hux lay curled up with Loraine on a company couch fast asleep after some kinky office sex. Rey smirked. Good for him.

She returned to Ben.

”Ben...?” Rey called out.

The apartment was mostly dark. Ben smiled, “I’m here, I suppose you’re about to face him now...?”

She nodded. “I checked on your friend, he’s fast asleep with his girlfriend, safe. Our trick saved him too... but now I have to collect Snoke’s very overdue soul for my prince... I won’t allow you to be sought out. The contract must have a soul collected to be closed.”

She kissed his lips softly. “If I survive... I am taking you flying...ok?”

He nodded.

His ears so red...

”you... you belong to me human... I don’t own your soul, but... for reasons I don’t understand, you own mine... my heart too... both I shouldn’t even have as a demon. But the light is there... from you... I feel it growing, it hurts... in the best way. I... I love you Ben...” Rey cried as she pulled him to her once more, kissing his mouth like it was goodbye just in case.

He met her passion with his own terrified want. 

She was going to tear that bastard to fucking shreds!

Ben watched her vanish.


	26. Take Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey checked with Rose one more time to verify what she felt changed within the contract it was her job to close out. She felt victorious as her eyes inspected the archive volume. The contract details had shifted, Ben's name replaced. Hux's gone. No more side deal...no more avoiding fate. Rey flew off.

Then

"Reyanna...?" the searing voice made her shiver.

Michael?

Rey was facing him again ...the archangel who Luke had gotten to help them. She still wasn't sure why he'd been willing. He gained nothing from saving some nameless human... some demon who barely amounted a child among the many armies of Hell. But... here he was ...again... appearing before her as she flew to punish and collect Snoke's lying soul.

"you seem astonished little one...you shouldn't be." he replied to the questions she never voiced out loud.

She swallowed, floating in place.

"you are young, true, but wiser than you know. Your human has given you a new path far different than your previous one...the darkness divides to welcome his light with you." Michael opened his hand. A staff appeared. Golden and impressive, etched with beautiful ancient runes. Portraying both the light and the dark portions of the universe...of existence. God's tool if there was one. " Luke sends his regards, he intended to come himself, but... God deemed his presence at his side for... council. I come in his place, as a brother, as your friend of sorts. Prince Lucifer never sensed what was deep within you all along...you've always known...but never understood. Yes, demon born though you are young one... you were never whole. Your human held something your being craved. You are his soulmate... a rare love... a gift from all that is and was. God seeks to give you a shove in the right direction, to adjust the tilting, balance things again. Hell retrieves it's souls in the respect it is supposed to... Heaven welcomes those it's meant to." 

Rey took the staff with a shaking hand, "I don't understand..."

"you have a soul Reyanna, you have a heart, though dormant since birth. It's how you cared for your demon friend Finnegan, Rosetta, your teacher Master Skywalker ...others. You couldn't recognize such a fractioned emotion until the flood gates unleashed by meeting your match in a human man named Benjamin Solo. He was the key and you were the lock. Your love, his love... they are both real Reyanna. This staff is the only weapon that can break the angelblade Randolph Snoke holds. I felt your fear spike when you noticed it... so did the eternal father. He isn't pleased Prince Lucifer allowed this slimy creature to wield such a blade, it should have been returned to Heaven... he isn't pleased Prince Lucifer missed the evidence that Maulderan was twisting deals for so long under all our noses without it being seen. Demonic deals are honored, they are valid, this human tainted valid contracts damning innocent souls to Hell. Those already lost cannot be retrieved now...but, you have saved your human... his friend. Humans choose these deals, but none of those collected by Mauleran for so long were valid. How this Snoke hid all this...how Maulderan did... it is an embarrassment and his doom. You are given God's blessing, in addition to mine, to wield his staff...to punish this corrupt soul. Prince Lucifer cannot punish you or your human ...nor the archive or mischief demons who helped you. Master Skywalker is home... you young one will have to choose your new destination after the battle is won. I am here to supervise." Michael's words resonated. 

Rey held the staff and examined it, it was so beautiful.

She had never felt so much power before.

She had God's blessing?

Wow.... just wow.

Rey knew his words were true, but it was a lot to absorb. A soul...a real heart? Love...? It was real...? ...true? ...hers? 

Oh Ben...

" Thankyou... Michael. I am honored." Rey nodded, turning back to the high rise holding Ben's boss. It was nearing midnight.

She flicked her wrist, her clothes were now stained by blood. It needed to look like she just came from killing Ben. She needed to perform to a tee, make Snoke feel secure. Then lay out his doom...his failure. He would know Heaven and Hell were upon him. His greed and lies hung him.

It was a treat to her.

It was her, her hand as the wrath of God. 

For Ben...

For all those damned souls lost...

Now

"ah... by the state of your dress I'd say Solo has be dealt with. Good! He really was a pathetic little shit, so easily manipulated, crushed esteem. Fun to torment. Sad, he could have been a contender if he'd bothered to see more of himself. He is better off dead and gone, I assume after we finalize you'll be swooping in to devour Hux within the week? Perhaps stage a car accident? Those were Maul's favorite or some rare disease?" Randolph chuckled. " you're still a baby in demon terms so maybe a simple overdose might work better. How did Solo choose to die? I almost feel bad, he looked excited to travel with his lovely date...lonely man. All he did was work... That little trick of yours is almost too cruel. But delicious." He was amused... aroused...

Snoke poured them each a glass. She saw the blade at his side, in his jacket.

Rey stepped closer. 

Staff at her side. "yes... thankyou for the drink.'

" he wanted nothing more than to die at my hand in the throes of passion, I saw it in his head. I... gave his body what it wanted. He is definitely not your problem anymore... Hux isn't a concern any longer either. You will benefit from both insurance policies and their souls...as agreed" she drank the alcohol. "before I grant your payment for his soul, your reprieve for another decade, I had a quandary or two..."

Snoke smirked, "lovely, ...Maul wasn't one for discussions. But, in the spirit of our new business arrangement, I will grant you two questions. Blow me away my dear!"

Rey forced herself not to cringe when he got closer, running a hand along her arm.

"perhaps we could even celebrate this new...union when we are done chatting." he licked his lips glancing up and down at her form. "you are a much nicer package after all, I could even beef up my trades if it grants me a little bonus attention from a demon looking like you... more souls for your belly to taste Hell's finest stock? Maul never told me how fucking sexy his replacement could be. Had I known, I might have traded up long ago!"

Rey saw red!

This sick ... fucking... fuckheaded... bastard!

But.... held it firm. Her disgust would give her away.

Forcing a flirty smile to her face, giving him a glint of fang...posing her stature as inviting more touch. " perhaps... that would cost you of course...but, my questions first..."

He slid his hand from her arm to her hip, then thigh. " fire away..."

Rey glowered, "how have you hidden this...arrangement from Prince Lucifer...from God...? I want to feel secure...if I am to continue."

He smirked as he continued stroking her thigh, he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "that my dear is an interesting tale indeed..."


	27. Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey fought back every instinct as he spoke so close to her ear. His cologne turned her stomach... his intentions for her were more than twisted. “Well then, ...impress me Randolph so we can celebrate our new collaboration.” She gave him a wink. As she let her tail flick, wings folding closer to her back. The thought of his hands on her wings, touching them like Ben does... it infuriated her.

Now

”ah... yes, as I said, quite the tale...” Randolph looked so pleased with himself. He moved from her space to migrate toward his desk. 

He pulled the angelblade from his jacket, toying with it in his hands before setting it down in front of him as he sat in his chair.

Rey noticed how his features stiffened.

He looked so evil, his eyes so dark.

“I found quite the loophole thanks to Maulderan... he should’ve taken this fine blade back to heaven or hell I presume, all the better for me.” He ran his fingers over the blade. “This would kill you dear...”

Rey refused to shrink, “I know what that is... a fallen had to have lost it on Earth...”

”Yes Yes, finders keepers and all that jive. I have held onto to it for quite a while, just in case. That hunter that defeated Maulderan got lucky... he should have been easily stopped in his tracks.” Randolph gazed at the blade affectionately.

Rey started to ask again how he’s remained hidden, but he smirked and continued speaking before the words left her mouth. “Isn’t it funny how potent demon blood is... angel blood... a human soul...”

”I realized after discovering multiple ancient volumes, translations are so monotonous, but they hold snippets of useful information heaven and hell would rather humans not be privy to. They attempted to find and retrieve volumes left on Earth... similarly the weapons used between the two factions...” he rubbed his jaw. “Funny neither tyrant seems to notice when an angel or demon disappears... and no one cares if a human vanishes...”

Rey swallowed... something was very wrong. 

Had he...?

No... ?

He couldn’t...

He wouldn’t...?

But... his arrangement with Maulderan proved his indifference for life having value at all? 

“I see you thinking so hard pretty demon,” He grinned. “I found a tiny script referring to making oneself invisible to the powers that be so to speak, ...it required the blood of a demon... an angel... the soul of a human to be stripped from it’s body. Sacrifices of course... Younger beings don’t notice the danger they are in... the ring Maul gave me alerted me to the presence of more than just demons... I simply had to catch them off guard to gain what I needed, the rituals weren’t difficult. The right ingredients... saying the right dialect for the spell...”

He wasn’t really even looking in her direction, she wasn’t on his radar as a threat. 

“You... killed them... for your spell...?” She stumbled on the words. 

He nodded. “Just a drop in the barrel dear... a means to cloak myself. You benefit of course.” Snoke pulled a small vial from the bottom drawer. “He sipped from it. “Take a draw from this and you will have what Maulderan had... the option to only let God and your prince know what you want them to know.”

Rey smiled then, “you’ve kept many sins from them...”

She couldn’t contain her rage anymore, as she took the vial from him she looked him in the eye as she pretended to take a drink...

Instead, she held it before her... then poured it out.

”What the fuck!” Snoke bellowed, jumping up from his desk chair to storm around to her. Gripping the angelblade with white nuckles. “How dare you waste that you stupid bitch!”

Rey threw the now empty vial at him, missing. As he aimed the blade at her chest, she raised God’s staff to meet it.

Both shocked when the staff flared to life, light streaming from both ends... one side red ...the other white.

”How...? You can’t have that...?!” He stated in disbelief.

Rey felt a surge of satisfaction. “I can and do... you fucking prick” 

He swiped at her again, grazing her thigh. She screamed, the cut burned through her flesh like acid. 

She twirled the staff, blocking his next blow.

They danced around his office knocking into furniture as they fought. Chests heaving. He looked almost feral, gasping with every dodge. Rey growling and barring her fangs. 

“I am handing your dirty soul to my prince... you will pay for what you’ve done you murderous snake!” Rey declared kicking him backward into the wall. The light searing his skin up his side. 

Snoke cursed, “Solo isn’t dead is he...? You ridiculous cunt! What... ?! Do you fancy him your lover... boyfriend now?! You’re a demon... useful ... not something to keep however!”

His barb hurt...

But deep inside she knew he was wrong... very wrong... 

Ben loved her... she knew it!

She roared, leaping up into the air to pounce on him. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about! Don’t even say his name you fucking bastard!” 

Snoke cackled, like her stance over him didn’t phase him at all... that only infuriated her more. Her hand found his throat. “Your disgusting soul is mine !” 

She was certain now... he had to suffer.

Within her, Rey felt a new encompassing sense of purpose... this was for the lost souls... the murdered angel, demon, humans, ...for her... for Ben... !

Power burned deep, an inferno of anger and sadness trickling throughout, her eyes filled with tears and she mentally willed his blade to her.

The shock that played on his face when the blade went to her was priceless. She beamed. Tucked the blade in her belt before grabbing him and throwing him hard into the wall.

Blood dripped from his nose and mouth, her eyes were flaming fire red the purple tint of her skin darkened as she roared and growled in his direction. She’d heard the satisfying crunch of his ribs and his gasp of pain. 

Rey wielded the staff, like a warrior, raising it high as she drove it into his heart. 

Her palm ready to cleave his soul from him. 

His sorry ass would never touch her Ben again!


	28. Vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her wrath was vicious, the red light from one end of God’s staff pierced his heart... she marveled at how the wound cauterized automatically. Her clawed hand ready to coax out the miserable soul housed in his broken flesh.

His soul was not the lovely bright thing Ben’s was... 

It was grey and barely there, a poor excuse of a soul...

She twistied the soul between her hands examining it closer... Prince Lucifer would find it a tasteless meal. There was barely anything left to burn for eternity. He could still suffer, but... she might receive top notches for this kill.

His soul was so tarnished, corrupted, tainted... diluted by his sins...

Still...better him than her beautiful human... her Ben. She grinned a wicked smirk as she captured the pitiful prize and shoved it into a holding case. “You are done... and just for shits giggles...” 

Just to cover her bases, she set the remaining lump of bones and skin on fire... he couldn’t steal back into his body if it was destroyed.

Rey could hear the soul screaming within the case. It was painful being torn from your flesh if you weren’t meant to be. A normal death allowed a soul to exit the body without pain...all she could think of was it could have been Ben. This prick deserved no sympathy... deserved to feel every type of agony.

As her rage simmered, the light bursting from each end of the staff receded.

Fading with her temperament.

Her anger drifting back to a softer place inside her... the place that held affection for the human she’d saved.

But now she had to deliver Snoke to Prince Lucifer... he could be displeased. She might have to explain every detail to him... about Snoke... Maulderan... Ben ... the souls stolen... the murdered demon, angel, etc...

Would the master of Hell care...?

Would he see through her ...see her love blooming?

Rey left as sirens neared, fire trucks ... police...ambulance... she chuckled... “too late boys!”

She headed for Hell.

Prince Lucifer sat proudly upon his massive throne of bone and blackened stone. “Mmmm... delivering a bit late aren’t we ? That doesn’t demonstrate professionalism as a contract demon young Reyanna? ...was I wrong to promote you...?”

Rey couldn’t hide her fear, the way her form tensed under his scrutiny.

When he held his hand out, she almost dropped the case as she handed Snoke’s soul over. “Sir... the contract is complete... the soul is yours...”

He sniffed the small case, raising it higher to peer within... the screaming and wailing echoed in the large open chamber. “This... is a dim submission. This is not Benjamin Solo...” 

His glare made her shrink.


	29. No substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His fangs were longer than hers, black, she could imagine them sinking in ...ripping her throat out... his wings bony and crimson... intimidating masses of flight. He towered over her... in his most common form. Most lower level demons didn’t see his human version... though he had many physical appearances. “Why have you tossed this appetizer at the hoof of your Prince in place of the feast I’m entitled to...?” Rey froze.

Now

Rey hoped, ...she’d hoped he’d take Snoke’s soul without question.

It was unlikely...

But... she’d prayed.

To who though? 

To the universe?

To Fate?

To God? 

Did any of those options answer a demon’s prayers? She bore Michael’s blessing...? She was armed with God’s staff...?

”where is the soul of Benjamin Solo?” His tone warning her not to lie. 

Rey felt so young beneath his ancient gaze... tiny.

”His contract has been... replaced by Randolph Snoke. Snoke had found ways to hide his actions... he had a deal with Maulderan for souls in place of his own... he reaped riches, status, power... you’ve received innocent souls gotten through glamoured contracts... he bribed your demon with other innocent souls... he’s murdered a demon, an angel, and who knows how many humans ! Gotten to live multiple lifetimes he didn’t earn !” Her voice raising with her need for her master to understand. “Ben is not yours ! ...he’s mine!”

The Prince let out a chortle that made her blood run ice cold. Laughter like acid.

She’d been forewarned not to cross him.

He was not pleased...

”Maul is lucky he’s dead... and trust me, this Snoke will undergo such ache... but yours? You think Ben Solo is yours? Are you a master... no my dear young Reyanna... you are no master. You are of me... what’s yours is mine...” he licked his lips and leaned forward menacingly. “Yet... you hide even more... you stink of my father... of my brothers... of Heaven... I scent a soul within you as well? You... you love the boy.”

He snickered, standing. “You hold the staff and an angelblade? Have you come to kill me young one?”

Rey shook her head. “No no! I wanted to save Ben... get justice from that slimy cunt Snoke for what he’s done master! God... Michael... they gave me blessing, assistance... as for the other... well, it seems there’s more to myself than I thought possible.” Her eyes fell to the stones beneath her. 

His wrist flicked only to draw her closer. “You stink of it... you are less demon than you were... you’re changing into something different.” She felt him sweep through her mind. “Your acquaintances are safe it seems... protected. What will you do with this boy you would sacrifice your life for? Would you hand me your newfound soul for his? To guarantee my interests stay far from him?”

Rey’s stomach twisted, her vision blurring, he was turning her inside out! His power swirling within ...without! 

“Does he know... how you’d lay down in the fire for his soul?” He let his talons drift to her throat.

”I... I think so...” she swallowed carefully, tensing. “Please... if you must... take me, let him have a real life... Snoke took so much from him already. He deserves it... he’s a beautiful soul, a good man.” As she begged, tears rolled down her cheeks, burning. 

It was ok... she had 200 years, Ben deserved a happy life. She would give him the chance...

He squeezed harder.


	30. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben paced... he cursed... he worried... where was she? Was it finished? Was Snoke alive? Was he truly safe? Was ...was Rey safe?

Then

When he woke alone, he felt her absence. He screamed at the void. 

How could she just ...go?!

”She’s gone to her Prince. Snoke has been dealt with... his soul taken to Hell.” Michael’s voice interrupted Ben’s panic.

Ben trembled as his knees hit the ground. “Is she... is she alive?”

Michael stepped beyond the living room to the open dining area of the apartment. “She made you quite the new existence didn’t she? Cozy and well funded...”

Ben nodded.

”She was willing to face her own death, you should know that...” Michael nonchalantly let his gaze wander. “She gave you your family back... protected your cherished friend... gave you a new sense of value...”

Ben didn’t understand what this discussion was leading to...

”I gave her my blessing because I saw so much growing within her... fed by her link to you Ben... she truly does love you. She’s changed... God himself armed her to face your scheming boss. To face Prince Lucifer...” Michael seemed to look through him.

”holy fuck...” Ben ran his shaking hands through sweaty hair. He couldn’t find the strength to rise. “It all happened so fast...”

”it did... but that doesn’t make your love... the connection less valid. She could claim you..., she already has in most ways. You have marked her heart. You are protected either way... that was God’s promise... as are her associates that aided in her plans. No matter the outcome, you were all protected and you were to live a full life as intended, before it was almost stolen. She felt you were given a raw deal.” Michael offered Ben his hand. “Come... we have much to discuss human. The Rey you knew is not who will return to you...if she does.”

Ben let him help him up. 

Michael spread his wings, spirited Ben away.


	31. Facing eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt different... softer... lighter... was she dead? She didn’t think demons went to heaven, didn’t they just cease? But she had a soul... so maybe?

Now

Rey glanced at her fingers, pink and human looking... had she shifted? Did death do this?

”You are not dead little one...” the voice rolled over her like a soothing embrace.

”I... I’m not?” She asked weakly. 

“No, ...your prince agreed your willingness to trade your soul for a human’s soul was grounds...” the voice added. “You are not as you were, so he could not take you exactly... there were grounds for pardon, for dismissal. Your current status made you unable to remain where you were created. But... I am afraid you can’t abide here within Heaven’s gates either.”

Rey knew the voice now, “God... you are God...?!” She felt unworthy.

”You are very much worthy little one. Michael brought your human to me, and he is now safely back home. He understands fully what has transpired, Prince Lucifer sees how things must progress from these unusual circumstances. Luke has returned as a fallen reborn in my good graces. Your associates are protected...”

Rey blinked several times, struggling to find an ok response...

”what am I now... where can I exist...?” She felt abandoned by her own sanity in this blinding presence. 

“You, are no longer truly a demon... you are definitely no angel... you are more human than anything now. Your changing... your soul is healing and transforming you. Ben Solo has accepted responsibility for your residency should you still wish it, he would like the honor of trying to make you happy... on Earth... amongst humanity, with him. His light lives in you already Reyanna, your darkness inside him... you are fated” he explained further.

”my powers?” She questioned. 

“You will retain some... time will tell which... because of your changing form. You can live beyond all you know... live a human life with him... if you choose... or seek out a life of your own somewhere else on Earth.” She felt like she was being held in such warmth.

”him... I choose him... please...” she pleaded. 

“I will grant your request. Thankyou for disposing of Randolph Snoke... seeking the hard truth for all... for wanting to give your soul for another. It’s admirable, brave, and I find your humility refreshing. Be happy my child... call to me if you need strength.” The warmth faded with his words.

Now

Rey found herself somewhere new, somewhat disoriented.

Her wings were gone... her tail... her claws... her horns... her formerly purple skin still pinkish... her fangs normal teeth now... she could hear her heart beat so loud. 

The trees near where she stood swayed in the breeze, Rey smelled flowers in every direction, she was surrounded by colors.

She smiled, bending down to pick up a daisy. Where was she?

“Rey?” Ben stood a few feet away. “How did we get here? This is my grandparents old place?”

She saw in the distance a large country style home. It was a lovely shade of peach and deep red shudders. Large trees and bushes. A wrap around porch and porch swing. So many roses and other beautiful flowers decorating all around.

”this place... is lovely.” She stated.He grinned. “I liked falling asleep under that Willow over there...”

”I missed you ...are you ok?” He managed.

”I missed you too... it seems I have a lot to explain to you ...” he nodded as she coaxed him to step closer. 

Apparently God thought this place was a good environment for them to decide their future.


	32. Readjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****thanks LBellicose! ***Yay, I finally had time to finish my lil Halloween fic before Christmas lol!🎄🎃😈🥰****
> 
> Ben gazed at the girl dancing around their new house, he couldn’t suppress the smile that seemed to take residence on his face these days.

Now

The apartment was gone. Sold. Their new house was just outside of the city and closer to his parents. 

Seeing them so often was a massive adjustment, but after almost being soul food to the Prince of Hell...he was beginning to like their growing closeness. His parents were overjoyed. They liked Rey. 

Rey looked human these days, all the time... he kind of missed her purple skin... her wings... but she retained some of her former powers. Small things. They would still never have to worry about money... nothing she’d created for him faded after all the changes. She couldn’t poof away or fly anymore... or morph forms. But, she could control her environment in some ways.

He really was just so happy she was simply here...

She chose him... HIM!

She’d been a powerful demon ...and he had her heart, ...according to God himself, they were soulmates. 

He met her friends Finnegan and Rosetta after Luke visited briefly. Rey was considered mostly human now, her status made Earth her home. She was going to live somewhat longer, but still, a pretty normal human lifespan now. 

She had to return God’s staff, but she got to keep the angelblade recovered from Snoke just in case. 

Ben left his old job to start a new life with Rey. He felt like a new man.

Was a new man.

He’d survived physical threats and emotional whiplash, now he happily existed at the mercy of the lethal snare of love. 

And Rey was amazing. 

She had decided he needed training just in case... to toughen him up. He actually enjoyed sparring with her. The new house had a huge yard and barn. There was a whole set of equipment set up to keep them strong... exercises she did with him to keep him agile. She gave him quite the workout in and out of the bedroom... though keeping their hands off each other proved difficult.

She retained her superhuman strength and rarely got hurt, but Ben never felt weak at her side... or second best, she made him feel special. Important. Precious.

When they had a human wedding in his parents home, he was honored that Hux and her Finn were there to witness it along with his parents. 

He’d been surprised to see in the shadows, Luke and Michael observering the occasion. Their union blessed it seemed. 

Rey treated every experience like it was new... because she was experiencing so many aspects of life in new ways in her new form.

”you look exhausted...” she poked.

”yeah... big day... the best day. Hux says everyone at the office was so happy Snoke vanished. He got promoted...” Ben added. 

He slid out of his dress shirt and slacks. “Rey... you looked so mouthwatering today. I still can’t believe you chose me... to stay with me.”

She smirked. “Yep! You Mr. Solo, you are mine... cosmically... and now officially as humans. Husband... I might like you having that title.”

He laughed. “Wife...” blushing from his cheeks to his ears.

He brushed his teeth and grinned when Rey brushed hers beside him. Her lacy bra and panties only inspiring him to think lovely dirty thoughts.

Since their adventure, they have pretty much been fucking like rabbits...

As he walked to their king sized bed, Rey leaped. 

He wrestled with her until she allowed him to pin her playfully and kiss her deeply. It was often a game of sorts... though Rey was very demanding... she was just as generous. She worshipped his body as much as he did hers. 

“You ready for the final step?” She asked as she ground into him, running her tongue along his neck.

Ben nodded, bracing himself. Rey bit into his neck hard. He could feel their link completing within him, his own teeth broke her skin... circle complete. He could hear her thoughts about him now... feel her absolute adoration of him... her love.

He could see she was feeling his too.

”This is so wicked...” he mumbled as his mouth migrated down to suckle her right breast.

Her moan captivated his senses. 

“My little demon wife... I love you so fucking much...” Ben moved slowly down farther kissing and nipping along her warm skin until he reached was he truly wanted. Devoted in his devouring of her as she writhed and yanked his hair to the point of pain. He thrived as he made her gush on his happy tongue.

As they made love, this time they took their time... no rush ...no hovering death notice deadline hanging. She rode him within an inch of his life and he welcomed it. His back held her marks as did his throat. He was proud to bare her bite... her claim. He was turned on beyond logic at the sight of his bite on her. 

They belonged to each other.

Happy Halloween indeed... 

Rey could still make anything he desired appear... but he liked creating their new life magic free... mostly. 

He was definitely satisfied.


	33. Shifting tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey watched as dark black pooling blood blood collected beneath the body sagging in her grip. It’s clawed fingers still impaling her right thigh, but her rage numbed the pain. Her body covered in grime and marks from their long battle. She felt no remorse, as it finally stilled. The creature had come after her soulmate... after their child! The audacity! Luke had warned them, thankfully. Finnegan helped her track down this one’s pack. Ben looked forward to celebrating Halloween with their little girl, it was the only time she could be out amongst the other children and no one stared. Difficult on a precocious 6 year old. How dare this demon prick mess up her girl’s fun! Rey growled as she ripped the angel blade from his flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!🎃👻🍭adding a lil for Halloween, since I write this for last year’s spooky fun!😉

Now

“Mira! Sweetheart! Breakfast!” Ben hollered up the stairs. He turned around, setting plates out.   
  


Smiling as the little light of his life hopped down the stairs and into the dining room.   
  


“morning’ daddy! Mmmmm... smells so good!” She grinned, climbing into her chair.   
  


Ben kissed her soft curls. And loaded her plate. “Mira, mommy will see you in a bit she had... uh, an early errand for uncle Luke.”

Mira nodded. “Ok!”   
  


She proceeded to gobble up her pile of fruit, eggs, scorpions, and shrimp. Ben thought it was strange, but Rey told him their child might want an odd assortment of foods. There was no guidelines for her.   
  


She had not been expected at all.

She came into the world loved however.

She couldn’t be viewed while in Rey’s womb. After birth, she had not cried. Her wide eyes found Ben’s gaze and he just knew he would protect and love her always. 

Her skin was that same lovely light purple shade Rey’s used to be before her choosing Ben that Halloween night years ago. She had small wings that were protected by skin at birth, then expanded once she was 3 months old. They were able to give her flight by a year old. She had her mother’s powers it seemed, though she wasn’t aware of all of them yet. Rey spoke to her to ensure safety and a protective spell was put in place by Luke to help until she older. Her fangs were not very pronounced, neither were her claws. She had no tail. Most of her features were human like. Her hair like her father’s, as were her eyes and lips. 

Ben’s parents adored her their grandchild. He had had relieved.

He hated having to hide her though...

Children needed to be social.   
  


He saw Mira watch other children from their windows. Even how far away their new home was, her eyes could see. The spells in place hid them from the world, allowing certain humans... angels... demons... entry, but no one else.   
  
Yet...

She saw them running.

She saw them walking with their parents.

She saw them playing with pets.   
  


Ben and Rey kept her within their home. It held an interior area she could play freely set up like a backyard. A garden center with trees, pond, swings, sand, rocks to climb... she could fly into her treehouse. She had a dog. On Halloween night they took her trick or treating when the children in town are dressed up and she didn’t stand out.   
  


Unfortunately, Mira couldn’t shift forms like Rey, it would come with age... that was that inland real problem. Why they’d had to move after she was born... fir her protection. 

Ben didn’t like Rey having to hunt again. But, this was the 3rd demon from the same pack that had somehow breached the edge of their home.   
  


Luke brought warnings from heaven, certain groups within hell’s ranks wanted their child. No one knew why.   
  


Ben rubbed his neck, feeling the long healed over scar from her bite on his neck. Mira was all that mattered... her and Rey.   
  


He couldn’t understand why anyone was coming after their sweet lil half demon.

She was only a small child?

What threat was she to anyone?


	34. Wards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caves were dank, winding... narrow in many places. The edges so jagged and razor sharp that Rey’s arms... her legs, were covered in small cuts. But, she needed to press forward. This demon could have the answers she sought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of the 3 added new chapters for Halloween just for fun😉🎃👻🍭🥰 thx!

Now

“She hasn’t returned?” Leia tried to keep her voice muffled.   
  


Ben shook his head. 

He watched Mira playing in her treehouse in the center garden. “I know she went after another threat last night... but then, she usually comes back... checks in if she has to go out again. Mira asked for her at bedtime.”

”well, she’s just protecting her, you as well son... you knew what she came from. We all know Mira was an unexpected, but very loved miracle for you both... for all of us. Be thankful for the years you enjoyed without any issues.” Leia and Han didn’t want him to worry... of all the strange things they seen and heard since Rey came into their lives, Mira and Rey were a blessing.   
  


It was very unnerving to know beyond any doubt that heaven and hell existed... that beings from both toyed with humanity.   
  


But, Rey falling in love with their son... saving his soul? It gave them comfort. 

Years later, watching their grandchild grow and develop into such a wonderful smaller version of Ben and Rey? It gave them hope.

”I know Rey can handle anything mom... I just wish I knew what was going on. She thinks protecting me means keeping me in the dark...” Ben groaned, gripping his hair. He paced and huffed. “She cleaned up the two corpses here weeks ago, but never explained anything... just left to track more with Finnegan. The one that came last night... earlier yesterday... she heard Luke’s warning and was laying in wait. It was... insane.”

”I know she hasn’t had to be that person in a while because of choosing a life with you, but she has to defend your child. She’s special... it has to be why these creatures are coming after her.” She rubbed his back trying to offer comfort.

Ben knew...

He just couldn’t lose her... 

Mira couldn’t lose her...

What if some how one of these creatures were able to...?

Rey could hardly inhale anymore.

Her chest burned...

The depths she’d reached stank far worse than any part of hell she ventured into before. She’d tasted death... this taint?   
  


She felt her stomach clench in pain.   
  


“what’s wrong little one? Not adjusting anymore... out of practice? Too long amongst the humans in their domain?” The voice loud and penetrating. He was old. She could feel it. “You’ve been killing my kin...”

She held her ground.

Looking toward the source, he was larger than she expected... much bigger than the demons she’d slain. “They’ve been invading my home... stalking my child...”

The bulbous form merely laughed. 

His horns gleaming in reflected firelight. 

“Yes, they have. Your wee one would be a tasty morsel you know... a pure soul within a half human, half demon shell. It’s hard to resist. It’s a delicacy not tasted Very often over the in eons... you weren’t aware... no one has told you. You are not the first... won’t be the last... but the children never see the dawn for long... their souls taste too good. Heaven doesn’t step in quick enough because of their demon blood... tainted... we just enjoy the meal.” He grinned. 

Fangs dribbling drool onto his girth.

Rey was furious. 

Food?!

Her child would not be food!

That was no better than what was going to happen to Ben with Snoke... another pure soul taken for no reason?

”she’s not on any menu! She’s my child!” Rey glared, baring her teeth, she aimed her angelblade toward him.   
  


“your fierce spirit is amusing. It did take us a long time to find you... hidden well, a bit of angel’s aid I noticed. Archangels in your pocket are an interesting factor to consider. But, it doesn’t change anything. She can’t exist... so we can devour her soul and it is not up to you to demand our retreat! Only our master can... and he won’t. She would have to be only demon or only human... only God can grant you that... and he won’t.” His features shifted.   
  


In her periphery she could see more of his kind inching to surround her.   
  


She couldn’t take on more than a few at a time... not all at once... not alone... and she didn’t know his powers at all.

”you shouldn’t have come here alone Rey...” he stated. 

Motioning, his demons came at her from every direction.

“Luke?” Ben was startled from sleep. 

He’d drifted off to sleep on the couch.

They had planned to take Mira trick or treating by 5 pm. It was 3pm, his little nap hadn’t helped his exhaustion much. If anything it had increased it. His brain hurt... 

“I’ve been alerted... Rey has been taken. She found the father of the demons that have been coming after young Mira. She’s been tracking them with Finn, the cave systems within Hell are tricky on the best of days... but, she went alone.” Luke’s brow furrowed. “She had the blade... but she isn’t able to face an army alone Ben.”

Ben cursed. He jumped from his bed. “What... what do I even do?!”

”you need to go to her former master... request protection for your child and Rey’s release from the one’s holding her. I can take you to the gateway, to Finnegan and Rosetta... they will be your escort. And... Mira will have to go with you.” Luke explained.

Ben was truly terrified.

He nodded.

Anything... he would do anything...


End file.
